Wicked
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. On a routine mission, the team discovers a strange mirror and find out something unexpected about a certain blonde Lieutenant Colonel. Rating has changed for later chapters. ON PERMANENT HOLD
1. Not in Kansas Anymore I

Okay, this is the only chapter I have written thus far for this, but this idea has been swimming in my head for several years now and I'm finally putting it to paper...so to speak. So, I hope you enjoy it. I liked writing it.

Elphie Muse: I had a hand in it too.

That's true. So yeah. Here's the story. And for the non-musical loving people out there, the later chapters probably won't make too much sense for you. This kinda requires a basic familiarity with _Wicked_, at least with the plot. So with that said, on with the story.

I do not own Stargate SG-1, _Wicked_, or any related characters of them. They belong to their respective owners. If I did own them, do you think I'd be bothering with a disclaimer? I thought not. Now on with the first chapter!

Little tangent here: It has been discovered that rain is wet. Me and a friend didn't till we walked over to the dorm convience store this evening. Who knew?

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter walked down the halls of the SGC, making her way towards the briefing room. She was absently humming a song from a musical, not really paying attention as she sat down.

"What's with the humming?" a voice asked.

Sam stopped and glanced up, noticing that the other three members of her team were eyeing her curiously. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Nothing," she said with a shrug. "I've just been listening to a CD and the songs are catchy."

"Morning team," General Hank Landry said, walking into the room. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Sam rose to their feet. When Landry sat down, they did as well. "Start the briefing," the General ordered.

Doctor Daniel Jackson rose to his feet and began discussing a set of ruins on the planet SG-1 was about to go to. Sam noticed that the General and Cameron were becoming bored with the briefing. If one did not know Teal'c, they would assume that he was paying avid attention to what was being said. But Sam did know Teal'c and could see that he was beginning to lose interest.

"We've also noticed some strange power readings on this planet," Sam said, jumping in. Landry and Cameron's attention rose and Teal'c raised one of his eyebrows. "We couldn't get much from the MALP, but I think if we get closer, we might be able to find out more about the readings and what's making them."

"All right, you have a go," Landry said.

SG-1 filed out of the room. Daniel walked next to Sam as they made their way towards the locker room. "Thanks for the save," he murmured to her.

She smiled. "Don't mention it," she said.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

SG-1 appeared on the planet through the Stargate. The wormhole disengaged behind them as they walked down the steps. They slowly made their way towards the ruins, traveling down an overgrown path.

"Guess the Priors didn't see the need to come here," Cameron commented. "No one's here to convert."

"Good for us," Daniel said.

"Energy levels are beginning to increase," Sam said, checking her instruments. "We're getting closer."

They rounded a bend and saw several crumbling buildings. As Daniel moved off with Teal'c to investigate, Sam and Cameron made their way towards the energy levels. They entered one of the more badly deteriorated ruins. The pair turned their flashlights on and looked around.

"Little dusty in here," she commented.

"What's that?" Cameron asked, shining his light on a strange, circular mirror.

"Not sure, but it's definitely causing the energy readings."

Cameron reached up to his shoulder and activated his radio. "Jackson, got something we need you to see," he said.

"_On our way,_" Daniel replied. Several moments later the archaeologist and Jaffa walked in. Daniel looked at the mirror. "That looks familiar…"

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "It appears to be similar to the Quantum Mirror."

"Appears to be, but it has a different set of energy readings," Sam said.

"Any ideas on where it goes?" Cameron asked.

"It could go anywhere," Sam said. "Especially if it's similar to the one Daniel found eight years ago."

"So…now what?" Cameron asked.

"There's some kind of strange writing on here," Daniel said, peering closely at the mirror. He reached a hand out to touch the symbols.

"Energy levels rising!" Sam exclaimed. Daniel pulled his hand back before it could touch the mirror. There was a sudden, blinding flash of light followed by darkness for the four teammates.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam groaned and opened her eyes, pushing herself up. She rubbed the back of her neck and blinked her eyes. She looked over by Daniel, expecting to see the device, but was shocked and worried when nothing met her gaze. She sighed and glanced around at her surroundings. She stopped and stared in wonder. She distantly heard the rest of her friends waking up and standing.

"What the hell was that?" Cameron demanded.

"No idea," Daniel said.

"I have never before experienced anything similar to what just happened to us Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c stated.

"Sam, you okay?" Cameron asked.

"I'm fine…but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

Sam pointed in front of her. The three men looked and couldn't help the looks of surprise that appeared on their faces. They were on a small hill surrounded by trees and bushes, the sounds of animals in the distance. What had shocked them, however, was the yellow brick road snaking down the hillside and into the forest.

"So…follow the yellow brick road?" Cameron asked.

* * *

If it wasn't obvious before, this is a crossover! One that I don't think has ever been attempted (I'm not counting _Wizard of Oz_ crossovers if there are any. _Wicked_ is different and, in my humble opinion, better). So, please be nice readers and click the little review button. It would be greatly appreciated and treasured for days to come. Please? Don't make me give you puppy eyes... 


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore II

Okay, here's the second chapter with a few changes. I went back and reread the first two chapters and while they are a bit boring, they are satisfactory. Maybe when this story is completely done I'll go back and revamp them. Until that time though, enjoy the second chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Which way do we go though?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," Cameron admitted.

"Why not just pick a direction?" Sam asked. "Us standing here is not going to bring us back to PX5-323."

"Let's try west," Cameron said.

"How do you know the sun is setting that way?" Daniel asked.

"Because it's been sinking down as we've stood here talking," Cameron replied. Daniel shrugged and they moved out.

As they continued their trek westward, Sam noticed the birds and animal noises dissipating. She opened her mouth to inform her companions when several figures clad in green and gold burst out of the trees and bushes, guns in their hands. SG-1 immediately went back-to-back, guns raised.

"Drop your guns and surrender," the leader said.

Cameron tried a disarming smile. "We don't mean you guys any harm…" he began when one of the green and gold clad men cocked their gun. "But apparently you mean harm to us," the SG-1 leader said.

"Drop your guns. This is your final chance before we kill you," the leader said.

"Look, we have no idea where we are or how we got here…" Sam began to explain. One of the men in her blind spot slammed the butt of his rifle into Sam's head. She grunted in pain and dropped to the ground, barely staying conscious.

"Sam!" Daniel and Cameron cried. Teal'c remained silent but crashed his fist into the man who had struck Sam. The three men began fighting their attackers, actually managing to drive them back into the forest.

Teal'c bent down and helped Sam up, keeping a supportive arm around her. She reached up with a hand and felt her head. She pulled her hand away and looked at it. A small pool of blood rested in her palm when her vision suddenly blurred.

"She requires medical attention," Teal'c said.

"We should probably get out of here before those guys come back," Daniel said.

"Let's go," Cameron said. Teal'c slung Sam up in his arms in a fireman's carry. They then took off at a fast jog down the road. They didn't get very far when a horde of winged figures dropped out of the sky, surrounding them.

Sam watched through her blurring vision as a white winged creature approached her and began chittering excitedly. As darkness finally claimed her, she distantly felt several hands take her from Teal'c and lift her into the air.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked _**

A gentle, warm, caring, melodic voice met Sam's ears. The semiconscious blonde could tell it was some sort of lullaby being sung to her. She knew the words of the song; her mother had sung it to her as a small child.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, a dimly lit room meeting her gaze. She still felt a little queasy and had a small headache. She opened and closed her eyes a few more times to clear her vision. A figure in black was sitting on the bed Sam was lying in, the face hidden in darkness.

"How do you feel?" the figure asked in a feminine voice.

"Better," Sam rasped, her throat dry. The figure picked up a glass of water and held it to Sam's lips. She carefully drank a little, sighing in relief as her throat became hydrated once more. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome." The figure set the glass back down on an end table. "What happened out there in the Vinkus?"

Sam sifted through her muddled memories. "What happened to my friends first?"

"They are fine. Concerned for you. They were allowed to sit in with you for the first several days, but when it became apparent that they would not leave your side, even for the briefest of moments to eat, we were forced to set a time that they could see you," the figure answered.

Sam smiled. "Sounds like them."

"We asked them what happened out in the forest, but they refuse to tell us anything," the figure went on.

"We were attacked," Sam said.

"By what?"

"Men in green and gold uniforms," Sam answered. "One of them clubbed me in the head. I didn't even see it coming."

"Those men were part of the Gale Force," the figure said. "They are nothing but brigands and thugs hired for the 'betterment of Oz'," the figure went on in a cynical voice. "I spent much of my life after school trying to help those they oppressed."

"Who…who are you?" Sam asked. "I feel like I know you but I can't place where," she said.

"I'll tell you when your better," the figure said. "Rest now child. You are safe." Sam began to protest when the figure began singing a soft lullaby:

_Hush my little angel_

_I will not fail_

_To keep you from harm_

_You are my light_

_I'll keep you in my sight_

_And cherish you each day_

_Lay your head down_

_And drift in a lullaby_

_Dreaming sweet dreams_

Sam felt herself drifting into sleep as the familiar words of the lullaby she had been sung as a child penetrated her ears. "Mom…" she whispered softly before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked _**

The figure watched as Sam fell asleep. Once the figure was sure Sam was asleep, she leaned forward and kissed the top of Sam's forehead. She then rose to her feet and walked out of the room. She gently shut the door behind her and leaned against it, silent tears streaming down her face.

A burlap gloved hand rested on the woman's arm. "Are you all right?" a warm voice asked.

The woman looked up and stared into a burlap face. Soft, caring blue eyes stared into her dark brown eyes through a pair of eyeholes. "I…I don't know…" she said softly.

The man frowned behind his burlap mask. "What do you mean?"

She took his hand and led them down the stone hall. Torches flickered in the darkening halls as the sun set in the west. She opened a door and walked in. He followed and shut the door behind him. He then turned to the woman who was sitting on the bed, her face in shadow. He walked over and knelt down in front of her as he pulled off the burlap mask. Tousled blonde hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"It's the woman," she began.

"What about her?"

"When we were tending to her wounds I…" her voice cracked and she covered her face with her hands, unable to go on. The man waited patiently while the woman composed herself. "I saw a tattoo on her back left shoulder," the woman said in a thick voice. Tears glistened on her face in the firelight.

"What kind of tattoo Elphaba?" the man asked.

"It…it was a blue diamond…like yours," she said.

The man seemed stunned. "Y…you're certain?" he stammered.

She nodded. "It's really her Fiyero. It's our daughter."

Fiyero sat in silence for a moment, processing what Elphaba had just said. "But…how? When we last saw her she was five years old. That was three years ago. This woman is well over twenty."

"I don't know how it's possible Yero," Elphaba said. "But she has your eyes. She is our daughter."

* * *

I know I only changed Sam's age, but it had to be done for the sake of later chapters, trust me. Please review! 


	3. She's That Girl

If there are still people reading this, you guys are my heroes!

I realize this story started off kinda weird, but I'm doing my best for it to make sense. So be kind and just bear with me. I alsowent back and redid thesecond chapter. They made sense to me when I wrote them because I was half asleep. So if you haven't read the redone second chapter, go read it. The changes made were towards the end and had to be done for later chapters. Enough of my rambling though.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

As per usual, all the recognizable stuff ain't mine.

(I also get to see _Wicked_ in four days!)

* * *

Sam blearily opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. Sunlight streamed in through a window across from the wooden door. Dark purple curtains fluttered in the faint breeze. A nightstand stood next to the down bed. By the door was a beautifully carved wooden dresser resting under a silver framed mirror. Across from the bed was a decent size fireplace, an overstuffed chair three feet away from the hearth. On the opposite side of the chair was an old wooden rocking chair, the dust covering the wood. On one side of the window was a large bookshelf full of old books. The other side had a chair and a desk with several sheets of parchment resting on the flat surface.

Sam carefully eased herself out of the bed and stood on her feet. She slowly made her way to the window and stared out. She could hear servants running around below her as they started their daily chores. She turned and noticed a door near the bed that she figured must lead to the closet.

Sam shuffled around the room, looking at the mirror and dresser briefly before making her way over to the desk. The blank parchment stared back up at her. She made her way over to the bookshelf and swept her gaze over the bindings, noticing not only the layer of dust on the books, but also that some of them seemed to be children's books.

She frowned and pulled one off of the shelf. She then walked over to the window and sat on the wide ledge. Shivering slightly she pulled the velvet purple curtain around herself. She then opened the book and began paging through it. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement; she did not know how, but she recognized the pictures and words within the book. She continued to page through the book, not hearing the door enter.

Elphaba walked into the room wearing a black dress and a black veil to hide her face. She paused when she saw Sam sitting on the ledge. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she cleared her throat.

Sam jumped and looked up. She closed the book and untangled herself from the curtain. She stood up and set the book down on the window ledge. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," she said after several long moments of awkward silence.

"I am the Mistress of Kiamo Ko," Elphaba said.

"Are my friends okay?" Sam asked.

"They are fine," Elphaba assured her. "Breakfast is about to be served. I was hoping you would be up to come down and eat with us."

Sam's stomach chose that moment to growl and she blushed faintly. "That'd be great, thank you," she said. She located her boots and quickly tied them on. When she was ready, Elphaba guided her down from the East Tower to the dining area on the ground floor.

"Sam!" two voices exclaimed.

"Colonel Carter," a third voice calmly said.

Sam smiled at her three friends. "Hey guys," she said.

"Had us worry Sam," Cameron said as they all sat down. "You've been out for a week and a half."

"Must've gotten hit harder than I thought," Sam said.

"Be glad that Chistery and his brethren were out patrolling. They saw the Gale Force attack you and thought it wise to bring you here," Elphaba said.

"Chistery?" Daniel repeated.

"I know that name," Sam said with a frown. "And the name Kiamo Ko."

"Please, eat. I would like to speak with you in private after you are finished Colonel Carter," Elphaba said. She rose to her feet and walked out of the room.

"This is weird," Cameron said. "It looks like we're in the 'merry old land of Oz'," he said.

"Yeah, but how?" Daniel asked.

"That mirror," Sam said. "Maybe it's some sort of transportation device."

"Perhaps it serves as a portal to this world," Teal'c suggested.

"It's possible," Sam admitted. They slowly ate their food, speculating on how they could have arrived at where they were.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked _**

Sam walked out of the dining room an hour later. Elphaba was there waiting by the stairs. "This way, please," she said to the blonde. Sam followed her up several flights of stairs. By the time they came to a halt, Sam's calves were burning with exhaustion. Elphaba opened the door they had stopped in front of and walked inside. Sam followed her and Elphaba shut the door.

"Why the long walk?" Sam asked.

"We have much to discuss Samantha," Elphaba said as she walked over to a dresser. She reached up and removed the veil from her face but kept her back to Sam.

"What do we have to talk about? I've never been here before."

"Yes you have," Elphaba said. "I know who you are. You are Samantha Fael Thropp, daughter of Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tigalaar."

"How do you know me?" Sam asked.

"You know your real name?" Elphaba asked, unable to keep the shock from her voice. She forced herself to keep her back to Sam.

Sam nodded. "I know I was given to the Carters when I was a young child. They told me my real name and that I was some from faraway magical place. When I grew up I stopped believing in the story."

"Did they tell you the name of this magical place?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "They said I was from Oz, but I never believed them. Oz was a make-believe place; it didn't exist in real life. I can see now that's not entirely true," she said.

"Did they ever tell you who your parents were?" Elphaba asked.

"No," Sam admitted. "All they told me was that the tattoo I had was so that they could find me again."

"And they have," Elphaba said softly.

"You're saying that you're my mother?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I am," Elphaba said.

"Prove it."

"You have a blue diamond tattoo on the back of your left shoulder."

"You could've seen that when you were caring for me," Sam said. "Besides, if the story of _Wicked_ is right, Elphaba's green."

Elphaba slowly turned. Sam's mouth fell open in shock. "Hello my daughter."

Sam groped around for a seat and sat down hard. Her mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. Elphaba knelt down in front of Sam and gently brushed several strands of hair out of Sam's face.

"This…this isn't…it can't be…there's no way…" Sam stuttered.

"It is real," Elphaba said. "I swear to you that it is my little angel."

Distant and buried memories came crashing to the forefront of Sam's mind. She faintly remembered running through the halls of the castle as a small child, playing with Chistery. She saw herself being taken to the Carters to be raised as threats of a war began surfacing in Oz. She could see Elphaba crying as she handed the blonde haired toddler over to Jacob and Jessica Carter.

Tears streamed down Sam's face as she looked at Elphaba. "It…it is real," Sam said through her tears.

"It has been three long years since I last saw you," Elphaba said, hugging Sam.

"But…how? I mean, I'm a lot older than eight," Sam said, breaking apart the hug.

"I don't know. All I care about is that I have my child back."

"Time must travel slower here than in the other world," Sam mused softly. "Or maybe something else dictates how much time goes by between worlds."

"It doesn't matter," Elphaba said.

Sam nodded. "I guess it doesn't." She fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked as she rose to her feet.

"What do I tell my friends? They have no clue I'm from Oz."

"Tell them the truth. If they truly are your friends, they shouldn't care where you come from," Elphaba said. Sam nodded, her thoughts drifting towards what she could tell her friends.

* * *

Hope that chapter made sense. Things will start picking up in laterchapters, I promise. Until the next update, review! 


	4. Past

Well, here's a key chapter to the story. Hope it explains some unasked/unanswered questions you guys had.

And for those of you who have never seen/heard of _Wicked, _where have you been? It's only one of the most popular shows on Broadway, if not the most popular show. I liked it better than _Phantom_, and that was the first musical I had actually ever seen done professionally.

Enough of my yammering though, go read the chapter and enjoy.

Three days till I see _Wicked!_ (Side note: I've seen it twice already on Broadway with half of the original cast)

As usual, it isn't mine...sadly...:snifle:

* * *

_A small five-year-old girl scurried down the halls of the castle, dodging in between servants and through doors. The servants smiled as she ran past, some of them even chuckling at her antics._

_A weary woman followed after the girl, her raven black hair disheveled and a faint sheen of sweat glistening on her jade skin. "Samantha Fael, get back here now!" Elphaba yelled._

_The small Sam ducked into a doorway that led to the castle's library. She dashed over to a darkened corner and hid underneath of a table that had books strewn about on the top. Sam covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her breathing._

_Elphaba walked into the library and smiled, knowing exactly where her fugitive daughter was. She made a big show of walking around, looking in bookshelves and under chairs. Several subdued giggles emitted from Sam._

_Elphaba had heard the giggles and shook her head in silent laughter. She quietly made her way over to the darkened corner and sat down in a chair at the table Sam was hiding under. She opened one of the books and began turning the pages._

_Sam heard the pages turning and slowly began to creep out of her hiding spot. Two hands suddenly latched around her middle and hauled her out, tickling her at the same time. Sam began shrieking with laughter, twisting and turning as she tried futilely to get out of her mother's grasp._

_Elphaba pulled Sam close and hugged her tightly. "Gotcha!" Elphaba declared with a smile._

_"Aww…" Sam said. "I don't wanna go to bed."_

_"It's time for bed though," Elphaba said. "You need your rest if you want to play with me and daddy tomorrow."_

_The child's eyes lit up. "You promise?" she asked._

_"I promise," Elphaba said, kissing Sam on the top of her head._

_Sam pushed herself out of Elphaba's lap and grabbed her hands. The small girl pulled with all of her might to get her mother to stand up. Elphaba rose to her feet and smiled as Sam pulled her along, heading to her room._

_Sam quickly changed into her nightclothes and leapt up into her mother's arms. Elphaba caught her easily and walked over to the bookshelf. "What shall we read?" she asked her._

_"This one!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing a book._

_"All right then," Elphaba said. She walked over to the windowsill and sat down on the ledge. She wrapped the purple velvet curtain around them and opened the book. She began reading to her daughter and after several moments they both were fast asleep._

_A short time later a blonde haired man walked into the room and smiled at the pair. He walked over to them and gently picked up Sam. He carefully set her down on the bed and tucked her in, kissing the top of her forehead. He picked up a stuffed green monkey and placed it next to her. Sam reached out and held the toy close._

_He returned to the sleeping Elphaba and picked her up as well. They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. He then made his way down the hall and into a large room. He shut the door and gently set Elphaba down on the bed. Not wanting to disturb her any further, he pulled the covers over her. He then changed into his nightclothes and crawled into the bed next to Elphaba._

_She sleepily opened her eyes and scooted closer to him. Fiyero smiled and wrapped his arms around Elphaba. Elphaba closed her eyes and drifted asleep. Fiyero smiled and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and fell asleep._

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

_Sam crept into her parents' room and saw that they were still sleeping. She smiled mischievously and silently crept into the room. She leapt up onto the bed, startling Fiyero and Elphaba into wakefulness. Sam smiled sweetly at them, nullifying her parents' glaring at her._

_"I take it that we need to get up," Fiyero said._

_Sam nodded. "You promised to spend the day playing with me," she said._

_"We did, did we?" Fiyero said with a grin. He suddenly pulled Sam close and began tickling her. Sam squealed with laughter, trying to get away._

_"Mommy help!" she begged._

_"All right," Elphaba said and began tickling Sam as well._

_"Not…him!" Sam gasped out through fits of laughter. "Help…me!"_

_"Oh, okay," Elphaba said and the pair began tickling Fiyero. He grabbed Sam and held her up as a shield. A knock sounded on the door._

_A brown haired woman poked her head in. "Breakfast is ready," she said._

_The trio nodded and, after getting dressed, made their way down to the dining room. They ate at a leisurely pace, enjoying their time together. Once they were done eating they ventured outside to enjoy the warm weather. Chistery followed them out, taking to the sky to stretch his wings. Sam ran after, her arms out as she imagined herself flying. Fiyero and Elphaba grinned as they watched the two play together._

_A servant approached them. "Forgive my lord, my lady, but this just arrived from Emerald City." He held out an envelope. Fiyero took it and the servant bowed away. He flipped the envelope over and saw the signet of Glinda pressed into wax. He opened it and read the contents. He closed his eyes and sighed._

_"Something wrong Yero?" Elphaba asked. He wordlessly handed Elphaba the note. She read and reread the note before looking up at Fiyero. "What do we do? If war is coming…"_

_"I know," he said. "With Glinda no longer in a position of power and this power hungry empress in charge, it seems war is inevitable."_

_"What do we do?" Elphaba asked. "I mean, we'll be their first target. We did secede from Oz seven years ago, after I 'melted'," she said._

_"We need to start preparing," he said._

_Elphaba turned and watched as Chistery carried Sam around a few feet off of the ground. "What about Samantha? If war does come, it will be too dangerous for her here," she said._

_"We could send her to somewhere else in Oz," Fiyero suggested._

_"Oz isn't safe anymore Fiyero. We both know that."_

_"Then what about the other world?" he asked. "You know, the one the Wizard and that Dorothy girl are from."_

_"I don't know…" Elphaba said softly._

_"Fae, it would be the safest place for her. Safer than here anyway," Fiyero said. "I don't want her to leave us anymore than you do, but it's for her own good. If she stays here she could get killed."_

_"I know…" Elphaba said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "If…if we do send her to the other world, I want to find her a good family; one that will care for her."_

_Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba and held her close. "We'll find a family for her to stay with."_

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

_Elphaba pulled the hood of her cloak tighter around her face as they approached the couple in the park. They had been in the other world for several days, watching different families as possibilities for taking Sam._

_Fiyero had met with this couple several times already and said they were honorable, trustworthy people. The man had dark hair, dark eyes, and the look of a military man. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes._

_"So you're the ones giving the kid away, huh?" the man said in an accusing voice._

_Elphaba glared at him. "Not by choice," she snapped. "There's a war coming in our land and it isn't safe for her anymore."_

_"Why not just leave then?" the man demanded._

_"Because we're among the few leaders who will stand up to these oppressors," Fiyero said._

_"We can't just abandoned those that look to us for guidance. To do that would be cowardly," Elphaba added. "But if we could leave, we would."_

_As the man opened his mouth to say something, the woman rested her hand on his arm. "Jacob," she said softly. Jacob fell silent, closing his mouth. The woman turned to Fiyero and Elphaba. "If we agree to do this, we will need to know your names."_

_Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and nodded. "My name is Fiyero Tigalaar," he said. "And this is my wife, Elphaba Thropp."_

_"Unusual names," the woman said._

_"They're Ozian," Elphaba said._

_The woman frowned. "Ozian, as in from the land of Oz?"_

_"You've heard of it?" Elphaba asked in alarm._

_"Yeah. Oz is a fictional place in a book called The Wizard of Oz," Jacob said._

_"It's real," Fiyero said. He briefly recounted what had happened in Oz for the last few years, leaving out the part of Elphaba being the Wicked Witch of the West._

_"Jacob, we have to help them," the woman said._

_"All right Jessica. We'll help them."_

_"I'll go get Samantha," Elphaba said. She turned and walked to the shadows where Chistery and Sam were hiding._

_Sam looked up at her mother. "I don't want to go," she said._

_Elphaba knelt down and pulled Sam close. "You have to little angel. It's the only way you'll be safe from the bad men."_

_"I don't care. I want to be with you and Daddy," she said, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand._

_Elphaba's heart broke and she held her daughter tightly. "And I want to be with you, but if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." Tears streamed down her face. "I promise, once the fighting is over, we'll come back for you."_

_Sam held her stuffed monkey in her hand. "Promise?" she asked._

_"I promise." Elphaba brushed several strands of Sam's blonde hair away from her face. "These people will take care of you. Listen to what they say and be good."_

_Sam nodded. She turned to Chistery and hugged him. She then turned back to her mother. Elphaba took Sam's hand and led her to Jacob and Jessica. Sam looked up at them, hiding behind Elphaba._

_Jessica knelt down and smiled gently. "Hi there. I'm Jessica Carter. What's your name?" she asked._

_Sam sniffed. "Samantha."_

_"That's a pretty name," Jessica said._

_"We need to leave Elphie," Fiyero whispered. The green woman nodded. Fiyero knelt down and hugged Sam. "Be good little one. We'll be back to get you as soon as we can." He kissed her on the top of her head and stepped away._

_Elphaba picked Sam up and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you little angel," she whispered, emotion thick in her voice. She set Sam down and kissed her forehead. "I love you," she said._

_"I love you Mommy," Sam whispered. She watched her parents back away into the night and vanish into the shadows. She gripped her stuffed toy tightly, using it to dry her eyes of tears. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up into the face of Jessica. The woman smiled warmly to Sam._

_"Let's get you home," she said. She held out her hand and waited. Sam sniffled once more and took the offered hand._

_They headed down the deserted street, unaware that Elphaba and Fiyero were watching them leave. With a heavy heart, the two parents turned away and headed for a portal that Elphaba opened. Chistery followed them, sad at losing his friend and playmate. They stepped through the portal back into Oz, leaving Sam alone in a strange world with two strangers to take care of her._

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam yawned and stretched, the strange dream of her past still floating through her mind. She could still remember meeting her adopted parents and the pain at leaving her real mother and father. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed, still trying to think of a way to tell her friends who she really was.

* * *

Hope that explained a few things for everyone. Until the next update then. But please review! All those hits and so few reviews. It's a bit depressing if you know what I mean. Just click the little button that says review. It doesn't have to be an epic review, just a non-flame review. Please? Pretty please review? 


	5. Something Bad

Hello all! For those of you who have reviewed, you guys rock!

Okay, enough of that. Here is today's chapter. Hope you like it. Things should start picking up after this. I have a few ideas on where to take this story, and I'm leaning towards one...that and Elphie Muse is insisting upon it. I think it'll work better too. But in any case, either idea will cause the story rating to go up, so I already changed it. It's not gonna get graphic or anything, it'll just be a rating change for safety.

Now that all that is said, I'll let you read!

I own nothing in this story...sadly...

* * *

Daniel walked up the steps to the battlements of the castle. He looked around and noticed Sam standing at the corner of one of the towers. Her eyes were closed and the wind was blowing through her hair.

The archaeologist slowly made his way toward his friend. He stopped a short distance away. "Hey," he said.

Sam opened her eyes and turned to him. "Hey," she greeted.

"You okay? We haven't seen much of you since your talk with the mistress of this castle," he said. "Did she say something?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing I already didn't suspect," she said.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and leaned against the parapet. "What if…what if someone you knew really well was from another world and they didn't know how to tell you about it?"

"I'd say tell the truth," he said. "What's all this about anyway?"

"It's about me," she said. "I'm not exactly from your world."

He frowned. "You're from this world?" he asked.

She nodded. "Three years ago Elphaba and Fiyero took me to Earth because of a civil war in Oz. The Carters took me in and as I grew up, I slowly forgot about being born in Oz."

"The time doesn't make sense," he said. "I mean, we've known you for nine years, so how is it possible that three years ago you were brought to Earth?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. But if I had to guess, I'd say something can control when a person arrives from one world to the next."

"That makes…some sense," he said. "So…" he said after a moment. "Who are your real parents then?"

"Well, you've already met my mother," Sam said. "The woman in black," she clarified at his confused look. "As for my father, he's the one dressed up as a Scarecrow," she said.

"Why is he dressed up like that?"

"Well, my mother, Elphaba, was called the Wicked Witch of the West. She was only called that because she tried to do the right thing and looked different. My father ran away with her when she freed the Flying Monkeys. Long story short, when my mother's sister died from the house dropping on her, she went to pay her respects when she got captured. My father showed up, held the guards back long enough to escape and got captured himself."

"Wow," he muttered.

"Yeah. My mother got a little…angry with that and tried to cast a spell to save him. It ended up turning him into the Scarecrow that later met Dorothy."

"Let me guess, they set up a plan, faked her death, and came back here to live," Daniel summarized.

Sam nodded. "About a year after it happened, so nine years ago I believe, Elphaba managed to turn him back into a person, but he still uses the guise when strangers come to visit."

"Good ruse," Daniel commented. They remained silent for several moments. "So do Cameron and Teal'c know?"

Sam shook her head. "Not yet. I've been trying to find a way to tell you guys for the last few days."

"I can help you if you want," he offered.

She smiled. "That'd be great Daniel."

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Fiyero walked into the study, smiling when he saw Elphaba at her familiar perch. She was hunched over a desk, meticulously studying something from a book. He eased the door shut behind him and walked over.

Elphaba heard his footsteps and looked up. She arched her back and stretched, several joints popping in the process. "Something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Just wanted to see how you were doing and if you wanted some company," he said.

"I'm fine for the moment." She smiled when he began rubbing her tight shoulders. "How's Samantha doing? Chistery saw her talking to Daniel earlier."

Fiyero shrugged. "I passed her and she said she was going to tell her friends the truth about where she's really from."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I hope her friends are okay with it."

"Seems like they should be," Fiyero said. He frowned. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"Samantha's friend Teal'c needs a specific drug to help keep him alive. She told me that he has no immune system and the drug acts as a replacement. But he only has a limited supply of the drug with him," Elphaba began.

"So you're trying to find a way to return his immune system and/or come up with an alternative to the drug," he figured.

Elphaba nodded. "No luck so far, but maybe I can also find that spell we used so I can transport them back home."

"No luck then?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I've looked through most of these books to try and find a replacement, but I think I'll need to look through the Grimmerie."

"You think the answer lies in there?"

She nodded. "It might. At the very least I could always turn him into a Scarecrow and then into a human."

"Just don't put him on a pole in the middle of a field," he advised.

"I couldn't do that to anyone," she said. "Are the reports still bad?" she asked, changing the topic.

He sighed and sat down in an empty chair. "Getting worse actually. This empress is pretty violent and sadistic. She likes watching her prisoners tortured to death in front of her."

"Makes you almost miss the Wizard," she muttered.

"Oh there's more," Fiyero said.

"More?"

"I've had a few reports come in saying that the empress has held out her hand and sent people flying through the air and that a beam of energy comes out of her hand and, for lack of a better term, fries the prisoner's brain."

"Sweet Oz," Elphaba murmured.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam looked at her friends, patiently waiting for their reactions. Teal'c's face was impassive as he processed the information. Cameron looked thoughtful. "So, you're saying that you're the daughter of Elphaba, the Witch of the West, and Fiyero, the Arjiki Prince?" Cameron asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"And you're positive about this?" he asked.

"I am. Look, I know it sounds…bizarre and impossible, but it's true. I know where things are in this castle, things that I shouldn't know if it's my first time here," she said, trying to get them to understand.

"Doesn't this Elphaba have magical powers though?" Cameron questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I think so. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just that explains why you've been able to make the impossible possible so many times," he said with a grin.

Sam smiled, glad that they were accepting who she really was. She turned to Teal'c. "Are you okay with this?"

"Indeed," he said. "One cannot change who their parents are or where they were originally from. Just because you come from another world does not make you any less our friend."

"Thanks guys," she said.

"Question: Does General O'Neill know?" Cameron asked.

"No," Sam admitted. "I didn't really remember all of this till we came here and I got whacked on the head."

"Not the best way to go about remembering stuff," Daniel advised her.

"Yeah, thanks for that tip. It's a little late though," Sam retorted.

Daniel shrugged. "I thought you'd know better."

"You are one of the smartest people on Earth," Cameron put in.

"Liars," she muttered half-heartedly.

"So…you gonna give us a tour of this place or do we have to find our own way and get lost for days on end?" Cameron asked.

"I thought men didn't get lost," she shot back.

"I never said I've gotten lost," he defended.

"You did so," she returned.

"She's right. You did," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"What is this? Pick on Cameron day? You two are guys, you're suppose to be on my side!" Cameron whined. They all laughed and Sam motioned for them to follow. She led them through the castle, explaining where they were and the pranks she had pulled on her parents when she was little.

* * *

Little bit of humor at the end. Hope you guys liked it. Until the next update then, please please please review! If you don't review, you shan't get any pudding.

BTW: Two days till I see _Wicked_ again! Woot!


	6. Old Enemies

Elphie Muse: I have to do the A/N today because there was only one review...

Only one bloody...:hand slapped over author's mouth:

Elphie Muse: Yes, one review from the person who first reviewed this story. So thanks to you.

Everyone else can...:duct tapes author's mouth:

Elphie Muse: So that has the author a little upset...well...quite upset actually...in any case, here is today's chapter. Things are going to start picking up. There are even some...surprises in this chapter. So go read it. It's a long chapter.

And review spammit!

I own nothing...not even reviews...

* * *

Sam and her friends were sitting in the grass in the courtyard of Kiamo Ko. Elphaba and Fiyero were also there, relaxing in the sun. Off to the side was Elphaba's enchanted broom. 

"Any luck yet?" Sam asked her mother.

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't find the spell we used to take you to the other world and I can't find a spell to restore Teal'c's immune system. At least not yet."

"If you need any help," Daniel said, his offer apparent.

Elphaba nodded. "I could actually use some help. There's a lot of text to go through," she said.

Chistery suddenly flew in, looking very distressed. "Chis, what's wrong?" Fiyero asked as the Flying Monkey landed.

"Miss Glinda! Trouble!" he exclaimed in his limited vocabulary.

"Where?" Elphaba demanded, rising to her feet.

"East!" came the answer.

"Fae you can't," Fiyero said. "You don't have your disguise and someone could recognize you."

"I don't care. My best friend is in trouble!" she snapped.

"Sam wait!" Cameron yelled.

Everyone turned and saw Sam rocketing into the sky on Elphaba's broom. She had a P-90 in her hand that Cameron had brought out to clean. Elphaba watched as her daughter expertly guided the broom through the air.

"You taught her well," Daniel said.

"I never taught her how to fly," Elphaba returned.

"She's a natural," Cameron said.

"We have to help her," Elphaba said.

"I go! I go! I go!" Chistery declared and took off into the sky, several of his brethren joining him.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam felt the rush of joy as she soared through the air, the wind rushing across her body and through her hair. She smiled and a laugh escaped her throat. She forced herself to remember what she had to do and turned the broom eastward. She took the safety off the P-90 and lowered herself closer to the ground.

She frowned as she looked ahead. In the distance she could see sunlight reflecting off of something shiny. She accelerated and began to make out several green and gold uniforms towering over a prone figure in a silver dress. Her eyes hardened and she slowly decelerated as she came closer.

She fired off several shots and the Gale Force members looked up. Their eyes widened in fear and shock. They began running as fast as they could towards the Yellow Brick Road. Sam smiled in faint satisfaction and landed.

She hurried over to the figure, gun and broom in hand. She set the broom down and checked the figure's pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt one. After a quick check to make sure nothing was broken, Sam rolled the figure over. Blonde curls fell away from the beautiful face of Glinda the Good. At that moment Chistery and his companions landed on the ground.

"Take her back Chistery," Sam said. The Flying Monkeys carefully picked Glinda's unconscious form up and rose into the air. Sam picked up the broom and was about to follow when a streak of light shot past her and impacted a nearby tree, causing it to splinter and shatter.

Sam whirled around and her eyes widened in horror. A metal clad figure stomped out of the forest, a falcon helmet hiding the face. A staff weapon identical to Teal'c's was aimed at Sam. Several more Jaffa appeared from the forest.

Sam raised her gun and emptied a clip at them. The first Jaffa fell to the ground, dead. Sam didn't waste anymore time and leapt onto the broom. She rose high into the air and flew as fast as the broom could back to Kiamo Ko.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

"There she is!" Fiyero exclaimed, relief in his voice.

Sam landed gracelessly and rolled onto the grass, her chest rising and falling rapidly. SG-1 was immediately at her side. "You okay?" Cameron asked.

"Are you hurt?" Elphaba demanded.

Sam sat up, getting her breathing under control. "I'm fine," she finally said. "But we have a bigger problem."

"We know. The Gale Force was attacking Glinda," Fiyero said. "Chistery told us," he explained at her confused look.

Sam shook her head. "It's worse than just the Gale Force," she said. She rose to her feet and brushed herself off quickly.

"What could be worse than being stranded on some strange world with no apparent way home?" Cameron demanded.

"When you find out that there are Goa'uld on said world as well," Sam answered.

"What?" her three friends exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

A figure stood with their back to the door of the room as they looked out over the Emerald City. A knock sounded on the door. "Enter," a feminine sonorous voice commanded curtly.

An armored Jaffa walked in and knelt down. "Forgive the intrusion my queen, but we have just received a report from the western part of this land."

"And?"

"The patrol there encountered a female who flew on a broom."

The figure snorted. "That does not concern us," she growled.

"The female is said to be blonde and carry a weapon of the Tauri," the Jaffa went on, looking up at the woman.

She slowly came into view, the light illuminating her chin length red hair. "You are certain of this?"

"Yes my queen," the Jaffa said.

The woman smiled cruelly. "This is most unexpected…" she murmured. "We did not think that we would ever see Carter again…"

"Your orders?"

"Keep watch for now," she said. "We have a special surprise for her…"

"Yes Hathor," the Jaffa said and left the room.

Hathor smiled as she gazed west. _You will soon suffer for what you have done to us my dear,_ she thought silently. She made her way over to a bookshelf and scanned the titles. She soon found what she was looking for and pulled the book down. She walked over to another bookshelf and tipped one of the books. The shelf slid back revealing a large room full of strange herbs and smells.

Hathor walked in and opened the book on a table. She flipped to the page she wanted and began making a strange concoction in a large black cauldron. It soon began steaming and bubbling as ingredients were added.

There was a sudden flash of light. As her vision cleared, Hathor saw an elegantly dressed man standing in the middle of the room, his black hair slicked back. He wore black boots, black pants, a white shirt underneath a cream colored vest, and a black tailcoat. A black cape hung over his shoulders. The Goa'uld queen had to admit that he looked handsome.

The man bowed to her. "Mistress," he said.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Braedon," he answered.

"You are aware of your mission?" she asked.

"Yes my queen."

"Good. Then go and bring us the one called Samantha Carter."

"It shall be done," he said. He vanished in a flash of light.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

"So if a Goa'uld is here, who is it?" Cameron asked that night.

"Beats me," Sam said.

"From what Elphaba and Fiyero have told me, it seems likely that this Goa'uld is a female," Daniel said.

"Okay, but how did it get here?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps this Goa'uld possesses a similar power to Elphaba's," Teal'c suggested.

"Could be," Sam agreed. She yawned and stretched. "In any case, sleep depriving ourselves over this isn't going to help any."

Cameron looked at her in surprise. "Usually Teal'c and I have to drag you and Jackson off to bed. You sure you're okay?"

She shrugged. "Still have a bit of a headache from that concussion I got," she said. "That and I've been having some pretty bizarre dreams."

"What about?" Daniel asked.

She shook her head. "Can't really remember. But they're only dreams," she said with a shrug. She rose to her feet and made her way to her room. She closed the door and yawned, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted. Without even changing she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

Braedon stepped out of the shadows and closed the door. He locked it with a wave of his hand and walked over to the sleeping form of Sam. He smiled, but it was neither warm nor loving. He gently turned her over and kissed her on the lips. Her brow furrowed and she began twitching every so often. He grinned and picked her up, vanishing in a flash of light as she dreamed.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam opened her eyes and frowned in confusion. She was atop the tallest tower in the Emerald City and was wearing a beautiful white dress, the silk comfortable against her skin. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"There is no escape," a voice said.

She spun around and found herself face-to-face with a dark haired stranger. "Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded.

"I am Braedon," he said. "The man of your dreams."

She shook her head. "No. This isn't right," she said as he closed the distance between them. She was suddenly in his arms, his face inches from her own.

"This is everything you want," he whispered seductively in her ear. "Surrender to your dreams Samantha, and they can come true. Forget about your old life."

Sam shook herself and pulled away. "No. You can't be real. Something's wrong," she insisted.

"Open up your mind Samantha. Surrender yourself to your fantasies. You know you don't want to fight this. Let your mind go; let it enter a strange new world. Turn your thoughts towards me," he said, his voice slightly hypnotic.

"N…no," she stammered. "This…this isn't real," she said.

"Surrender to me Samantha. Only then can you truly be alive." He once again was holding her in his arms.

She struggled to pull free. "Now I know this isn't real," she said. "If you did truly love me, you'd've let me go. What's more, I don't even know you. You aren't the man of my dreams."

His face darkened. "This would've gone easier for you if you had cooperated," he snarled. He viciously backhanded her.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam jerked awake, holding the side of her face. She slowly shook her head. "Weird," she muttered. She sat up and looked around, a pit of dread growing in her stomach as she looked at her surroundings. "Not good," she muttered.

"We are pleased to see you once more," a familiar voice said.

Sam slowly turned and involuntarily backed up against a wall. "No way…" she stammered. "You're dead! I saw O'Neill throw you into that cryogenic chamber!"

"Indeed you did," Hathor growled. "But we somehow managed to open a portal to this world. We were quite pleased that some of our Jaffa came with us."

"So what do you want from me?" Sam asked, looking for some sort of escape route. She silently cursed when she found none.

"Revenge," Hathor hissed. She began chanting softly as Braedon appeared behind her, a cruel smile on his face. Sam frowned as a sudden, sharp stabbing pain ripped through her. She gasped as the pain repeated itself, this time more intense. The pain slowly and steadily increased, forcing Sam down to the floor. A cry suddenly issued from her throat as she was overcome by darkness.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed, jerking awake. He leapt to his feet and threw the door open, waking Teal'c and Cameron. The archaeologist tore down the hall towards Sam's room, his two companions close behind.

He burst through the door and looked frantically around for his friend. "What's wrong?" Cameron asked with a yawn.

"Sam's gone," Daniel said. "The Goa'uld took her."

* * *

Hathor lives! Sam's in trouble! And now you must review! Things are getting interesting so please review! All I want are readers **_AND_** reviewers. A review can take less than fifteen seconds; I've done it before. Please? 


	7. Torture

Elphie Muse: I am forced to do the A/N again because...well...:points behind her:

:author and roommate are running around singing _Wicked_ at the top of their lungs:

Elphie Muse: So yeah. They see _Wicked_ in a little under nine hours EST.

Is it eight pm yet?

Elphie Muse: Not yet. Go...run around or something. Anyways, here's today's chapter. Just to warn you, there is some Sam whomping in here...in a few of the author's stories actually...Hey! What do you have against Sam?

Nothing. She's one of my favorite characters on the show. And my favorite characters usually have more trials to face than other characters.

Elphie Muse: So it's dangerous being your favorite character.

It's worse for characters I don't like. But enough of our banter. Go read and remember! This story isn't mine.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Elphaba demanded angrily. Teal'c had gone to awaken Elphaba and Fiyero so that they were aware of what was going on.

"She's gone," Cameron said. "As in not here."

"I know what the word means. Who could've taken her?" she asked.

"The Goa'uld," Daniel said. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"What's all the noise?" a tired voice asked. Everyone looked up as a half-asleep Glinda stumbled into the room. The blonde rubbed her eyes and stared at Elphaba. "El…Elphie?" she stammered. She suddenly ran to the green skinned woman and hugged her tightly. "I knew you were alive!" she exclaimed.

"Not now Glinda," Elphaba said.

"What's wrong?" the Good Witch asked.

"Someone took my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" the blonde shouted in surprise.

"It's a long story," Elphaba said. She began explaining what had happened since her "death". Glinda paid close attention.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam slowly opened her eyes, her body still sore. She closed her eyes and slowly stood up, stretching as she did so. She opened her eyes again and frowned, sensing something was wrong. She looked around in the room she was in for a mirror. Upon locating one, she stared in disbelief.

Hathor had somehow turned Sam into a small, eight year old child. She tentatively reached up and touched her face. Mirror Sam did the same thing. She slumped down onto the floor and drew her legs up. _At least my clothes shrank as well,_ Sam thought in despair.

She looked up as the door opened. She scrambled to her feet and backed away as two Jaffa walked in. They bent down and grabbed her by the arms, lifting into the air. She uselessly kicked her legs, trying to strike her captors but was unable to due to the angle she was at.

The Jaffa carried her to a large room and chained her to the ceiling. Sam watched as Hathor sashayed over, a chilling smile on her face. "How do you like your new form?" Hathor asked in a pleased voice.

Sam spat at Hathor. The glob of spit struck Hathor on the face and Sam grinned. "Go to hell Hathor," she said.

Hathor violently backhanded Sam. "We will enjoy watching you suffer." She snapped her fingers and Braedon walked up, holding a rod with three prongs at the end. Sam's eyes widened as she recognized the device.

"Work your way up to the highest setting," Hathor ordered.

"With pleasure," Braedon said.

Hathor smiled. "We really have no idea what will happen. This device has never been used on one so young."

Sam's pulse began racing as the device inched its way closer to her flesh. She closed her eyes and waited. After several moments she felt the cold metal on her skin before her muscles began seizing uncontrollably. She willed her mouth shut, unwilling to let Hathor have the satisfaction of her crying out in pain.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Elphaba stood on the eastern tower, her gaze fixed on where she knew the Emerald City to be. Fiyero and Glinda had done all they could to keep her at the castle, even having to resort to hiding the broom. She had yelled and screamed at them that her daughter needed her, but they wouldn't hear of her leaving the castle.

She folded her arms and cursed her helplessness. She suddenly turned around, sensing someone behind her. Daniel nodded to her, an empathetic look on his face. She ignored him and turned back to glaring at the distant city.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" he questioned softly.

"Feel what?" Elphaba demanded.

"That something's wrong with Sam," he said.

"Mother's intuition," she said with a shrug. "I just…I feel so helpless here."

"I know," he said. "I've felt the same way."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"About a year ago, Sam was captured by one of our enemies. We didn't know if she was alive or not. I felt so helpless guilty."

"Why guilty?" Elphaba asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like if I had been there I could've stopped it from happening."

"Do you love her?" Elphaba asked.

Daniel was slightly thrown by her sudden question. "Love her?"

"Yes. Do you love her as a friend, or as something else?"

Daniel remained silent and thought for a moment. "I'm…I actually don't know," he admitted. "For a while I thought something was going on between her and Jack O'Neill, but apparently everyone was wrong about that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, they were only attracted to each other because the rules said they were allowed to fraternize with each other since they were both officers in the same chain of command," he said. "I guess once Jack got transferred, the risk of it kinda wore off."

"So do you love her?" she repeated.

"What makes you think I do?" he inquired.

"The way you look at her," she said.

Daniel smiled faintly. "I care about her, but I'm still trying to sort through my feelings for one of our other friends who was killed a few years ago." He shrugged. "Whether I do love her or not, she'll always be my friend."

"If anything happens to her, there won't be a safe place for this Goa'uld to hide from me," Elphaba suddenly said, her fist slamming down into the stone. Daniel wisely made a note to never get on Elphaba's bad side, especially if he and Sam had shared feelings for each other.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam weakly opened her eyes, her whole body screaming in pain. She whimpered as she moved her arms, not realizing they were still chained over her head. Hathor's cruel face suddenly filled her vision.

"Glad to see you awake," she purred. "You've been out for two days and we have not yet reached the maximum setting."

Braedon stepped forward, a cruel smile on his face. "I imagine this will hurt," he said with a chuckle.

"Try…it on…yourself…" Sam snarled painfully.

"I'd rather try it on you," he said and stabbed the rod into her back.

Sam threw her head back in pain as her back arched. She felt a scream rising in her throat and could not stop it from escaping. Hathor grinned in satisfaction. She motioned for Braedon to stop and he did so. She knelt down in front of Sam.

"Swear allegiance to us and the pain will stop," she offered.

"N…never," Sam whimpered. "You…ugly…"

Hathor's eyes flared and she activated the hand device. Sam winced in pain, the unpleasant but familiar feeling of her mind being torn apart molecule by molecule. Hathor stopped after a moment and looked expectantly at Sam.

"One little word is all it takes for us to stop," she said.

"Up…yours…" Sam growled.

Hathor shook her head sadly. "You could have lived forever." She took the device from Braedon and placed it on the highest possible setting. "We will still enjoy killing you," she said.

Sam trembled slightly in fear, her bravado broken as the device crept closer to her. She shut her eyes as tears slid down her face. _Goodbye my friends,_ she thought when the device brushed her skin. She threw her head back and shrieked in pain.

* * *

Stay tuned to see what happens next. I still need to finish the next chapter, but I've been too excited the past few days to write.

Elphie Muse: I wonder why...

So, I will try to finish the next chapter, but until then, please review. Reviews make me happy and feel appreciated.


	8. Rescue

Okay, so I'm actually doing an A/N today, so yay for that. I'm still on a high from seeing _Wicked_ last night, but hey, who cares? It was an awesome show, as usual (stage wasn't as good as Broadway's though...oh well...), and the cast was really good. Especially Glinda when she was bouncing around in the first act...I think she might have been vibrating come to think of it...

But I degress. Here is today's chapter. Since some people are a bit confusified at why the Witch of the West is good, the next chapter will be a summary of _Wicked_. So I hope that helps explains stuff.

As usual, _Wicked_ and _Stargate SG-1_ aren't mine...yet...I just need to get several billion dollars and buy them...

Bit of randomness here, but they need to make _Wicked_ into a movie! Now!

* * *

Hathor's smile widened as she watched Sam lose consciousness. She removed the torture device. "All too easy," she murmured. A sudden crash drew her attention away from Sam. She watched as Braedon fell to the ground. A figure stood over him, a wooden club in hand. The figure was dressed completely in black, but had an elongated face like that of a canine.

Several more figures similar to the first appeared from the shadows and quickly surrounded Hathor, rendering her unconscious with a strange white powder. The first figure unchained Sam and scooped her into their arms. The black clad figures quickly made their way out of the torture room and into the dark alleyways of the city.

They ran down the streets, staying close to the shadows and darkness. Shouts soon went up from the direction of the palace, but they ignored them. They soon made their way out of the city and changed direction. They began heading northwest, still moving as fast as they could. They passed several villages but skirted them, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

They continued their swift journey for several long hours. They ran at a steady lope, carefully passing Sam's unconscious form so that none of them grew too tired. As the sun began to rise they finally halted at a small, hidden village deep in the northern part of the Kells Mountains, near the Ugabu boarder. They silently made their way to a large house in the center of the village.

The group entered the house and made their way to a bedroom. As they set their burden on the soft mattress, a woman walked in. She had long black hair and a kind face. She wore a dark blue kimono and wore white socks on her feet. The masked figures backed away and removed their masks, revealing wolf heads.

The woman turned to the lead Wolf. "I am relieved to see you all alive," she said.

"It was not easy Kesa," the Wolf said. "She was well guarded and it took us time to find her."

"She is safe now," Kesa said. "I set some food out for you and your pack my friend," she told him.

The Wolf motioned for his companions to go ahead and they slowly left the room. He knelt down near the mattress and folded his hands upon his lap. Kesa dipped a cloth into a bowl of cool water and placed it upon Sam's head. She then turned to the Wolf.

"Kael, are you not hungry?" she asked.

"Who could hate a child so much that they would nearly kill her?" he asked her.

"Someone evil," Kesa replied. "If you are insistent at not leaving her side, I will have some food and drink brought to you." He nodded his thanks and she left.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam slowly came back into consciousness, her whole body on fire. She tried to move her arms, but her muscles screamed in pain. She gave up trying to move and opened her eyes. A strange room met her gaze and she looked around as best she could.

"It is good to see you awake," a warm voice said.

Sam looked up as a strange face came into view. Silver and black fur covered the face and elongated nose. "Where…am…I?" she struggled out.

"You are safe," he said. "My name is Kael. My pack and I rescued you from the empress. We had received intelligence that she held a child prisoner." Sam began trying to open her mouth to say something else. He rested a hand-paw on her shoulder. "Rest child. You've been through much over the last few days."

Sam closed her eyes and slowly drifted back asleep. Kesa walked in a few moments later. "I heard voices," she said.

"She awoke briefly," Kael said. "She is a fighter."

"Just like her mother," Kesa said softly. "When will it be safe to move her?"

He shook his head. "Not for many months," he said. "She was close to death when we found her."

"We should try and send word though."

He sighed. "There is too much of a risk that it could be intercepted," he said. "Once she gains enough strength, we will return her to Kiamo Ko."

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. She struggled to sit up, but her muscles screamed in protest. She closed her eyes and focused her breathing. She clenched her jaw and slowly lifted her left leg, sweat forming on her skin with the effort. Her eyes were shut, but she could feel her leg rising off of the mattress. She slowly bent it and held it aloft for several moments. Once done she carefully extended it and rested it back on the mattress. She then did the same to her right leg.

She did the exercise several times. By the end, tears were squeezing out of her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She heard a door slide close and saw a woman walk into view.

"You have much determination for one so young," she said.

"I'm a lot older than I look," Sam replied. "How long has it been since I've been brought here?" she asked.

"Two weeks," the woman answered. "We were beginning to grow worried that you would not make it." She used a damp cloth to wipe off the sweat on Sam's brow. "I am Kesa," she said.

"Samantha Carter."

Kesa frowned. "Carter?" she repeated. "You are certain you are not the child of Elphaba and Fiyero?"

Sam arched a brow at her. "Who says I am?"

"Several weeks ago we were told by Chistery that Elphaba's daughter had returned," Kesa said.

"And you assumed that was me?" she asked.

"We discovered that the empress had taken a child from the Vinkus prisoner. We thought that the child was the daughter."

"Well…you are right," Sam said. "Elphaba and Fiyero are my parents."

"Then why do you use the name Carter?"

"Long story," Sam muttered. "I'll try to explain, but do you mind if I rest a bit first?" she asked.

Kesa shook her head. "Rest. I am sure Kael would like to be here when you explain," she said. Sam nodded and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam awoke sometime later, the only light coming from lamps and candles. She determinately began rolling out her ankles, ensuring that the blood in her legs moved to her heart faster than if she just lied there without doing anything. She began working on her wrists when Kesa and Kael walked in. Kael was now wearing a pair of hakama pants and a loose gi jacket. They knelt down next to the mattress Sam was lying on.

"Feeling better?" Kesa asked.

"Little," Sam answered.

"Kesa says you use a different name than Thropp or Tigalaar. Why is that?" Kael asked her.

"About three years ago…" Sam began.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Elphaba sat on the windowsill in Sam's room, the curtain wrapped around her. She stared vacantly out of the window, her eyes red from crying. Three weeks had passed since Sam's abduction. Elphaba had managed to send the rest of SG-1 back to Earth a week ago, in spite of their protests. She had finally won out in the end, saying she could not find a way to safely give Teal'c an immune system and that the spell would most likely send the three of them back no matter what she intended.

She sighed and let out a slow, shaky sigh. Glinda had tried to cheer her friend up and help as best she could, but nothing was working. Fiyero did his best to stay strong, but every so often one of the servants could see unshed tears shining in his eyes. The servants said nothing about it, but they also missed Sam. Even the Flying Monkeys missed the blonde.

Of all the inhabitants of Kiamo Ko, though, Elphaba was taking Sam's disappearance the hardest. She had found her daughter only to lose her once more. The pain was almost more than she could bear. The jade woman shunned all company save for Chistery, who silently sat next to his mistress.

The Flying Monkey looked up from his position on the floor and saw that Elphaba had drifted into a restless sleep once more. Not having the strength to carry her over to the bed, he retrieved several of the pillows and made a makeshift bed on the sill. Once that was done, he guided Elphaba's sleeping form down onto the pillows, placing an actual blanket over her. He then sat next to her, watching over her protectively as he had done since Elphaba had freed him and his brethren from the Wizard.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Kael sat back on his haunches and absently scratched himself behind his left ear. "That is a most interesting tale," he finally said.

"It's the truth," Sam said.

"We believe you," Kesa said.

"And once you are strong enough to leave, we will head for Kiamo Ko at all possible speed. But first you must regain your strength," Kael said.

"I will bring some food in for you," Kesa said. "You can start rebuilding your strength tomorrow."

Sam nodded and watched them leave. Her thoughts floated towards her friends and she hoped they were okay. She then thought of her parents and Glinda and prayed that they were safe.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of it, but it's more of a fillerish chapter. Anywho, please review! The next "chapter" is actually a summary of _Wicked_ since some don't know the story. 


	9. Wicked Summary

I promised a summary of _Wicked_, here it be (!SPOILERS THOUGH!):

The show opens with the citizens of Oz rejoicifying at the death of the Wicked Witch of the West at the thirteenth hour according to the Time Dragon Clock due to a bucket of water thrown by a girl. Glinda the Good comes and affirms the death of the Witch. When someone asks about wickedness,Glinda explains that the Witch had a family and childhood, but themother had an affair with a travelling salesman who gave the mother a drink from a green elixir, thus turning the child in the mother's womb green. When the child is born, the mother's husband shuns the baby. When Glinda finishes, the citizens don't seem to care much. Glinda then begins to leave when someone demands to know if Glinda and the Witch had been friends. Glinda says this is true, but "It depends on what you mean by friend. I did know her. That is, our paths did cross...at school..."

Elphaba Thropp appears at Shiz University where she is immediately shunned because of her green skin. Her wheelchair bound sister Nessarose is then wheeled in by their father. The father gives Nessa a pair of jeweled shoes and tells Elphaba not to talk so much. Madame Morrible, headmistress, comes in and speaks with the students. A twist of fate lands Elphaba and Galinda together as roommates. When Elphaba protests, her gift with magic is revealed and Morrible is ecstatic and tells Elphaba that she could meet the Wizard.

Meanwhile Elphaba and Glinda are happily loathing everything about each other. After a disturbance in history class, taught by a Goat named Dr. Dillamond, a Winkie Prince, Fiyero, shows up at Shiz and teaches his classmates how to live by "Dancing Through Life". AMunchkin named Boq tries to go with Galinda, but she manipulateshim into taking Nessa. As everyone preps for the party, Galinda is egged on by her friends to give Elphaba a "hideodous" black conical hat. Elphaba accepts the hat, thinking it is a sign of friendship from Galinda. During the party, Morrible shows up and give Galinda a training wand, saying that Elphaba had insisted upon it. This makes Galinda feel terrible, even more so when Elphaba shows up at the party wearing the hat. As Elphaba dances alone, Galinda joins in and people begin to accept Elphaba.

Back in their room, Galinda tells Elphie that she is going to marry Fiyero, even though he hasn't asked or knows. Elphaba then tells Galinda a secret about how her father blames her for Nessa's condition. Their father made their mother eat milkflowers during her pregnancy with Nessa which caused her to be born too early and their mother never woke up. Galinda assures that it was not Elphaba's fault and then gives her a makeover. The next day in class, Dillamond is removed, yelling about how the students are not being told the whole story. The new professor comes in with a caged Lion cub and Elphaba grows too angry. Everyone but her and Fiyero are affected and they spirit the cub away. The two make it to the safety underneath a bridge and begin talking. Fiyero and Elphie seem to be falling for each other, but Fiyero runs off with the cub, leaving Elphaba to think of what could be. Morrible then appears with exciting news: the Wizard wants to meet her.

At the train station, Boq tells Nessa he can't be with her and runs off. Galinda tries to tell Nessa that maybe he isn't the right one, but Nessa is insistent and leaves. Fiyero comes and bades Elphaba farewell. Galinda tries to jump in as they talk about Dillamond and declares that she will be called Glinda now (since Dillamond couldn't pronounce Galinda). Fiyero doesn't seem to care and leaves. Glinda then begins sobbing and Elphaba persuades her to go to the Emerald City with her. After walking around the city, they meet the Wizard and his new Press Secretary (Morrible), who has the Grimmerie. They tell Elphaba to cast a levitation spell on Chistery so he can fly like the birds he watches. Elphaba complies only to realize with horror that she's been tricked into giving a large cageful of monkeys wings. She realizes that it is the Wizard who is causing the Animals to revert into non-speaking animals. She runs off with the Grimmerie. Glinda follows saying she'll fetch her friend back.

The two friends arrive in an attic and Elphaba bars the door with a broom. They begin bickering only to stop to listen to Morrible's announcement about Elphaba being a Wicked Witch. Elphaba ignores her friends pleas to apologize and enchants the broom to fly. She tries to get Glinda to come with her, but the blonde won't. They say goodbye and Elphaba flies off to the west.

Act two opens several years later with the citizens of Oz talking about how wicked Elphaba is. Glinda, Morrible, and Fiyero, the new Captain of the Guard appear and reassures the citizens not to worry. Fiyero then learns that it is an engagement party. As Morrible recounts what "really" happened in the Wizard's throne room, citizens began spreading rumors. Fiyero leaves when someone claims water will melt Elphaba. Glinda makes up a story to hide Fiyero's sudden departure.

Meanwhile, Nessa is being attended to by Boq. He leaves the room. As Nessa looks at herself in a mirror Elphaba appears out of the closet, startling her sister. She tries to get Nessa to ask their father for help and is told it is impossible. Their father is dead, "Embarrassed to death." When Elphaba tries to get Nessa to help her, the crippled sister refuses, accusing Elphaba that she cares more about nameless Animals than her own sister. Elphaba begins to say something when she gets an idea. She casts a spell on the jeweled shoes and they allow Nessa to walk. Nessa calls for Boq who is stunned to see Elphie. When he learns that Nessa can walk, he begs her to let him leave so he can stop Glinda's engagement. Nessa is furious and casts a spell from the Grimmerie so Boq will lose his heart to her. Elphaba tries to stop her, telling Nessa she's pronouncing it wrong when Boq shouts his heart is shrinking. Elphaba quickly grabs the book, saying their is no reversal of a casted spell. She finds another spell and leaves. When Boq awakens, he and Nessa are mortified to find that he is made of tin. He runs out, Nessa shouting that it was Elphaba's fault.

In the EC, Elphaba is looking around for the cage of the Flying Monkeys. The Wizard appears and persuades Elphaba to join him. She agrees on the condition that he frees the Monkeys. He complies. As Elphaba watches them fly away, she notices a shape under a blanket. She goes to investigate and before the Wizard can stop her, she discovers that it is Dillamond, reverted completely into a goat. Elphaba tells the Wizard she will fight him to the day she dies when Fiyero and two guards come in, one claiming "There's a goat on the lam". Fiyero ignores the remark and orders them to get water. Once they are gone, he pulls the Wizard out from his hiding spot. Glinda comes running in and is happy to see her friend alive. She is stunned to see Fiyero holding a gun on the Wizard and is even more stunned when he says he is leaving with Elphaba. The two women are stunned and Elphaba and Fiyero leave before more guards come. The Wizard offers Glinda a drink from a green bottle as Morrible comes in. As they discuss ways to flush Elphaba out, Glinda tells them to use a rumor about Nessa. She then leaves. Morrible agrees that Nessa is the key, but a rumor won't do it, but perhaps "a change in the weather" will.

Elphaba and Fiyero escape to a forest where they confess their love for each other. Elphaba then sees a house flying through the sky and knows that her sister is in trouble. Fiyero tells Elphaba his family has a spare castle called Kiamo Ko that is full of trapdoors and secret passageways. She runs off to help her sister.

Glinda is calling down the Yellow Brick Road to Dorothy, hoping that they don't get lost. She then pays her respects to Nessa when Elphaba appears from a cornfield. The two begin bickering and begin to fight when the Wizard's Guards run in and capture Elphaba. She is stunned and hurt that Glinda could do such a thing (even though she didn't) when Fiyero swings in, gun aimed at Glinda. Elphaba is released and reluctantly leaves. The guards then string Fiyero up on some poles in the field until he tells them where Elphaba went. At Kiamo Ko, Elphaba tries to cast a spell to save Fiyero. She believes it doesn't work and finally accepts her title as wicked.

Back in the EC, Boq the Tinman tells how he and the Lion have a score to settle with Elphaba. Glinda finally realizes what is really going on and runs off to Kiamo Ko. As she arrives, Elphaba is snapping at Dorothy to give her the jeweled shoes and is trying to get Chistery to speak. Glinda appears on a stairwell and begs Elphie to let the girl go and "Dodo too" (Glinda's bad with names). Elphaba begins to refuse when a Flying Monkey hands her a piece of paper. Glinda guesses it has something to do with Fiyero. Elphaba says they've seen his face for the last time and gives up. She hands Glinda the Grimmerie and the two reaffirm their friendship.

As the Witch Hunters storm inside the castle, Elphie hides Glinda where she watches her friend melt. When everyone except for her and Chistery have left, she emerges and picks up her friend's hat. Chistery notices a green bottle and hands it to Glinda. Glinda studies the bottle and heads for the EC where she confronts the Wizard. She shows him the bottle and realization that Elphaba was his daughter sinks in. Morrible realizes that that was how Elphaba had such power: she was a child of both worlds. Glinda forces the Wizard to leave and imprisons Morrible.

At Kiamo Ko, the Scarecrow stumbles around and kneels down where Elphaba melted. He bangs on the door, saying it worked. He opens the trapdoor and Elphaba comes out. Realizing that they must now leave Oz, she says one final goodbye to Glinda, who truly wants to be Glinda the Good. She and Fiyero then leave through the Time Dragon Clock.

And that's the summary...a bit long...but a lot happens...hope that helps explain some stuff for some.


	10. Homecoming

Here be the next chapter. Hope the summary of _Wicked_ helped those unfamiliar with the story. If you can, go see it. I've now seen it officially three times and it has been awesome. But you don't want to hear about that, you want to read the story, so I'll let you.

To those of you who've read my Vampire Chronicles, I've not forgotten about the next part of the series, I just need a break from it for a while. But I will return to it, I promise.

Now on with the chapter!

I own nothing in here...sadly...le sigh...

* * *

Sam sat down against a tree, pulling the gi shirt she had been given tighter around her small frame, the fall wind tugging at her lengthening hair. A month had passed since her capture and rescue and she was now able to walk around for a fair amount of time. She had been sad to learn that they would not be able to return to Kiamo Ko until spring.

Sam sighed and watched several of the Animals and humans practice fighting moves together. She had learned that this was where the resistance had stayed during the Wizard's campaign against Animals. She had also learned that this was where Elphaba had stayed before Kiamo Ko. Sam watched them until they began to leave. Once they had dispersed Sam rose to her feet and walked into the field. She removed her jacket and set it to one side. She then began slowly doing one of the katas she had learned when she had taken martial arts.

Kesa saw Sam and quickly went inside. She pulled Kael out and pointed. The Wolf watched silently as Sam flowed around the field. Several of the village's inhabitants looked on as well. Kael began walking towards Sam, aware that everyone was watching him. He paused several feet away from Sam and watched her movements for a moment. Then, when Sam had her back to him, he joined in the kata.

Sam finally stopped fifteen minutes after beginning; her leg muscles were unwilling to let her do more. She turned and was slightly surprised to see Kael behind her. He smiled at her and bowed. She returned the bow.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked her.

"I was taught in the other world," she said.

"Do you know any other fighting styles?" he asked.

She grinned. "A few more," she said.

"Well, we shall have to practice then. But now, I believe it is time to eat," he said with a sniff. Sam retrieved her jacket and followed him towards the house.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Hathor glared angrily out of her palace windows. It was now winter and no one in Oz seemed to know what happened to Samantha Carter. She turned and began pacing in her room. Braedon walked in and bowed.

"Still no sign or word of anyone fitting Carter's descriptions," he said.

"We want every inch of this land scoured. We want her found now!" Hathor ordered furiously.

"My queen, she has vanished. It would be foolish to waste our time trying to find her as a young girl or as a woman. Too many people could fit that description," he said.

"Yes…" Hathor slowly said. "In any case, the plans we have for her require that she be older…"

"Milady?" Braedon asked in confusion.

Hathor pulled out a book and smiled. "The one called Carter will be a young woman once more," she said. "Go now. Tell everyone what to look for."

"Yes my queen," Braedon said and left the room.

Hathor smiled, finding the spell she wanted. "This will draw you out," she whispered. She looked over the passage several times to make sure she had it right.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam sat in bed, wishing to see her parents and friends again. As she reached over to blow out the candle a jolt of pain shot through her system. She frowned, then winced as the pain happened again.

"Not again," she murmured. The pain continued to increase, a cry emitting from her throat. As she convulsed on the bed, Kael and Kesa came running in.

"Samantha!" they cried. They tried to hold her still, pinning her to the bed. After several long moments the seizures stopped. They sighed in relief. Kesa looked down and her eyes widened.

"K…Kael…" she stammered.

He looked at her. She pointed at Sam and he followed her arm. His eyes widened as well, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Sam had aged twenty years. The clothes she had been wearing had been torn by the sudden growth spurt. Kael turned away as Kesa quickly covered Sam's form. She then stood next to Kael.

"How could this have happened?" she asked.

Kael shrugged. "I do not know. Though sorcery is clearly involved." They remained silent for several moments. "Perhaps now she will recover more quickly," he murmured. He motioned for them to leave and silently slid the door shut behind them.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam yawned and woke up. She stretched and noticed immediately that something was wrong. She looked down and realized that she had grown. She saw some fresh clothes to one side and was relieved to see they would fit her. She quickly changed in the faint light. She lit a candle when she was done to get a better look at herself. Relieved to be adult-size once more, she began to turn away, absently scratching her arm underneath the gi shirt. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and lifted her sleeve.

Her mouth fell open in shock. She lifted her other sleeve and saw the same thing. A row of blue diamond tattoos ran up and down the sides of her arms. She lifted a pant leg up and found that the tattoos were there as well. She let the pant leg drop and sat down on the bed. Her brow furrowed in thought.

_Whatever made me age, must've triggered the tattoos to appear as well_, she thought. It seemed to be a reasonable explanation. She rose to her feet and stepped out of the room. Kael and Kesa looked up from their position around the table.

"I see you've noticed your changes," Kael said.

"A little surprising," Sam agreed, kneeling down.

"Do you know how it happened?" Kesa inquired.

Sam shook her head. "Before I blacked out there were several jabs of pain, but that was it. I have experienced something like this before not too long ago."

"You believe the empress did this to you?" Kael asked.

Sam nodded. "She turned me into an eight year old to inflict greater pain on me." She shrugged. "She must want to find me badly for something if she returned me to this age. I just wish I knew what."

"You seem to be feeling okay though," Kael stated.

Sam nodded. "A little," she affirmed. She began placing some items on her plate to eat. The trio ate in relative silence.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Several more weeks passed. Sam stood in the middle of the snowy field, a wooden katana in hand. She wore a pair of black hakama pants and a heavy dark blue gi top over several lighter ones. She ignored the biting wind and the cold as she moved through the kata.

Kael watched her with interest from the side. A smile formed on his muzzle and he picked a wooden katana up as well. He stood in front of Sam and lifted his weapon. Sam stopped her kata and raised her sword into the ready position. The two began to fight, kicking up snow. They sky decided to add to the snow and it began to flurry heavily. The duelists didn't seem to notice or care. They continued their sparring match, the wood clacking together with each hit.

Kael was impressed at how well Sam had been trained, but knew that she had much room for improvement. He proved it by disarming her in three moves. He shook some of the snow off of his head, clearly enjoying the weather.

"You're good," he said.

"I need work," she corrected.

He nodded and tossed the sword back to her. "Don't watch the eyes when you fight. Eyes can deceive you. Instead, watch the body around the chest area. Your opponent will then give you a hint at what they will use to strike at you."

Sam paid close attention to his instruction, the improvement clear by the time they called it quits. They began practicing every day, Kael teaching her how to find not just with a katana, but also with the smaller ninja sword. He also taught her their version of ninjitsu. By the time winter had begun to fade, Sam had mastered the fighting styles.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

"Spring is finally here," Kael said, the snows all but gone.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, somewhat distractedly.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. He cocked a brow at her, his yellow eyes gleaming at her. "I just…I'm gonna miss this place."

"You can visit you know," he said.

"I owe you guys a lot more than just a visit. You and your pack rescued me from certain death or worse, and Kesa nursed me back to health. That's a debt not easily repayable," she said.

"You've no debt to us," Kael said. "Your mother saved many of us during the Wizard's reign. It is our honor to have saved her daughter."

"So even then, huh?" she asked. He nodded, the two of them smiling. "So…I haven't really found a way to ask this without sounding rude, but…"

"What's the relationship between myself and Kesa?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "If you want to tell me I mean," she added quickly.

"We were raised together," Kael said. "Even though we're of different species, we consider ourselves to be brother and sister. A wolf or Wolf may be shunned from the pack, but they are never truly forgotten."

Sam nodded. "So…when do we leave?"

"First light tomorrow," Kael said. "Some of the passes are still dangerous, but we should be fine."

"You also want to get back here as soon as you can, don't you?" she asked.

Kael nodded. "One does not like being from home for too long."

"I know the feeling," she murmured.

"Which reminds me," he said. He produced a sheathed sword from his person. "This was made specifically for you."

Sam took the ninja blade and pulled it from its sheath. The metal gleamed in the sunlight, symbols of protection and honor etched into the blade. "It's beautiful," she said.

"And practical," he added. "A gift for you to remember us."

"Thank you," Sam said, sheathing the blade. She placed it through her waistband and they continued walking through the village, Sam saying her goodbyes.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Fiyero stood in the doorway of Sam's room. Elphaba sat on the bed, a pillow in her arms. He slowly made his way into the room and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a lost look in her eyes. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Fae, you can't keep doing this," he said softly. "As much as we don't want to admit it, she's gone. No one's seen or heard anything about her."

"We lost her again Fiyero…we're suppose to be her parents and we lost her again…" Elphaba whispered, her voice hoarse.

"We didn't lose her Fabala, she was taken."

"We could have stopped it."

"How?" he asked.

"Kept her here…I don't know!" she said, her voice rising. "We were suppose to protect her from harm, but we failed. She's gone and it's our fault! We don't deserve to be parents again!" she exploded.

He frowned. "Parents? Again?"

Elphaba wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach. "I…I'm pregnant again Fiyero…and I'm scared…"

"Elphaba, no couple are the perfect parents. Everyone has a flaw. All we can do is try our hardest to be good parents."

"What if our hardest isn't good enough?" she asked.

"Then we'll try harder," he said.

"Milord, milady, forgive the intrusion, but there is a group of strangers at the gate saying it is urgent they speak with the both of you," a servant said.

"Can't you send them away?" Elphaba asked wearily.

"Elphaba, it's pouring outside. I've never seen anything like this since…" Fiyero trailed off. Elphaba knew what he meant though. There hadn't been a storm that fierce in Oz since the death of Nessarose, the Wicked Witch of the East.

"Fine," she relented. "We'll meet them." The pair left the room and slipped into their disguises. They walked into the main reception hall and waited. A group of hooded figures walked into the room. Some members of the group lowered their hoods, revealing that they were Wolves.

"Greetings Lady Elphaba," the lead Wolf said with a bow.

"Elphaba?" she asked.

He smiled. "I never forget a scent. I am Kael."

"Oh yes. I remember you now. You come from the north near Ugabu," she said finally.

He nodded. "We apologize for intruding at this hour, but the storm grew worse and we did not want to take a chance."

"What brings you to Kiamo Ko?" Fiyero asked.

"Me," a hooded figure said. They came forward and lowered the hood. Shaggy blonde hair was smoothed back with rainwater. Her blue eyes looked at Fiyero and Elphaba, tiredness but joy in their depths.

"S…Sam…Samantha?" Elphaba choked out. Fiyero was too stunned to speak.

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'm home," she said.

* * *

She's back! Yay! I figured they deserved some happiness...for now...but it won't last...:laughs evilly:

Elphie Muse: Um...while she's doing that, why don't you review? It'd get her to stop...and I'd like her to stop...she's kinda freaking me out with the laughter...


	11. Visions

I have something to say before the chapter. So yesterday was the first day of spring. It was fairly nice weather, a bit nippy out, but enjoyable. I woke up this morning and what is the first thing that meets my gaze as I look outside? SNOW! IN SPRING! You just gotta love this crazy Ohio Valley weather we get; sixty degrees one day, five the next. Okay, I'm done now.

Here is today's chapter. Hope you guys like it. The next chapter might take some time to get up tomorrow because I got a test tomorrow in my first class, and a paper and and audioproject due for my two afternoon classes, so it depends on how fast I write and how inspired I get.

On with the story though.

If you recognize it, it isn't mine.

* * *

Sam stood on the tallest tower of Kiamo Ko. It had been several days since her return home. Kael and his pack had left the previous day. She breathed in a deep breath of air and smiled. She was relieved to be back. She wore a pair of loose black pants, black boots, and a baggy black top. On her back was the sword Kael had given her.

"Thought I'd find you up here," Elphaba said, the wind blowing her long black hair back. She stood next to Sam.

"It's relaxing up here," Sam replied.

"You miss your friends, don't you?" Elphaba asked.

Sam nodded. "I've known them for nine years. They're like family."

"So then you'll want to go back to them in the other world," Elphaba said softly.

"No," Sam said, shocking her mother. "At least not right now."

"Why? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"The Goa'uld. She needs to be stopped," Sam said.

Elphaba shook her head. "She nearly killed you. I'm not taking that chance again," she said.

"It doesn't matter. She'll come after me no matter what I do."

"Why?" Elphaba demanded.

"Because she hates me. I've managed to stop her plans several times now," Sam explained. "So I might as well take the fight to her."

"I forbid you to," Elphaba said, her voice rising.

"I'm too old for you to boss around now," Sam returned.

"You're still my daughter," Elphaba retorted.

"Daughter? You didn't even raise me! You gave me to two strangers to raise me! Some mother you are!" Sam shot back angrily.

Elphaba was stung by Sam's outburst. She kept her emotions in check, which was no easy task, and stared Sam in the eye. "If that's the case, then go ahead. Go get killed. If we mean that little to you, then go ahead and throw your life away." She turned and headed back into the castle.

Sam sighed, guilt rising in her. She ran a hand through her hair and stared eastward towards the Emerald City. "I screwed up Chis," she said as the Flying Monkey landed next to her.

"How?" he asked, his grammar having improved since her time away.

"I snapped at Elphaba," she said. "I know they gave me to the Carters for my own good, but it still hurts that they didn't feel like they could raise me themselves."

"They did feel they could raise you," he said.

She looked at him sharply. "They did?"

He nodded. "War was coming and they knew that taking out of Oz would keep you safe," he said. "Mistress thought of you everyday."

Sam looked down. "I suppose I would've done the same thing if I were in her position at the time…" she murmured. She sighed again. She made her way back inside, determined to make up with her mother.

She found Elphaba sitting in the study, her back to Sam. Sam silently shut the door behind her and cleared her throat. "What do you want?" Elphaba snapped.

"To apologize," Sam said. Elphaba didn't turn. "Chistery told me why you gave me up," Sam added.

"Your point?" she demanded.

Sam shrugged. "I probably would've done the same thing," she admitted. "By giving me up, you gave me a good childhood. A peaceful one…relatively speaking. But I grew up safe. So…thanks."

Sam stood there for several long moments. When it became clear that Elphaba wasn't going to say anything, she turned to leave. "It wasn't easy," Elphaba whispered softly, causing Sam to stop.

Sam faced her mother. "What wasn't?"

Elphaba turned and looked Sam in the eye. "Giving you up. You begged to stay with us. I didn't want to let you go, but I knew you'd be safer out of Oz than in it." She smiled faintly. "In any case, it seems you were helpful in the other world. At least that's how it sounded with what your friends told me."

Sam smiled. "Most things happen for a reason," she agreed.

"I want to know about your childhood. Please," Elphaba said. Sam nodded and sat down. She began telling Elphaba everything that had happened to her since being taken in by the Carters.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

_"Sam! Fight it!" Daniel yelled, his arms chained behind him. Teal'c and Cameron lay unconscious on the floor. Blood was smeared on their faces._

_"The one called Carter is no more," a sonorous voice boomed. "We are now Hathor." She extended her left hand and activated the hand device. Daniel's face contorted in pain. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, dead. His eyes told of his disbelief and pain._

_Hathor grinned, running a hand through her blonde hair. "This world, is now ours," she declared with a laugh…_

Sam bolted upright in bed, sweat clinging to her skin. Her breathing was ragged and her covers were strewn about the bed. She forced her shaking limbs steady and got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and splashed coldwater on her face, images of the dream still running through her mind. She dried her face and arms off and returned to her bedroom. She straightened out the covers and crawled back underneath them. She soon fell back into a restless sleep.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

_"Sam! Fight it!" Daniel yelled, his arms chained behind him. Teal'c and Cameron lay unconscious on the floor. Blood was smeared on their faces._

_"The one called Carter is no more," a sonorous voice boomed. "We are now Hathor." She extended her left hand and activated the hand device. Daniel's face contorted in pain. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, dead. His eyes told of his disbelief and pain._

_Hathor grinned, running a hand through her blonde hair. "This world, is now ours," she declared with a laugh. She turned her attention to Fiyero and grinned. "Time to die father," she whispered. She held out her left hand and smiled as he sagged in the chains, dead._

_"Fiyero!" Elphaba screamed. "You'll pay for that!" she snarled at Hathor._

_"You will not kill us. We are, after all, your precious daughter," Hathor chuckled. She picked up the torture rod and pressed it against Elphaba's skin. The green woman shrieked in pain…_

"Samantha!" a voice said sharply, jerking Sam awake.

Sam looked up into the concerned eyes of Fiyero. Light from the dawn was creeping in through her curtains. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You've been out for two days," he said. "We've been trying to wake you up with every trick we know."

"Two days?" Sam asked, sitting up.

He nodded. "You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," she insisted.

He looked skeptical but nodded. "Breakfast should be done soon. Your mother also wanted to see you. I think she might be up on the tall tower again."

Sam nodded and he left the room. Images from the dreams still floated in her mind but she pushed them away. She showered quickly and got dressed. She wore her pair of black boots, black baggy pants, and a gi shirt. Once dressed she made her way up to the tall tower.

Elphaba turned at her approach. Relief appeared in her eyes. "You all right?" she asked, looking Sam over for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine, I swear," Sam said. "I don't know how or why I slept that long."

"No offense, but you don't look that well rested," Elphaba commented.

"Gee, thanks," Sam muttered.

"Just don't go near Glinda. She'll be sure to make you her new project when she sees how tired you look," Elphaba advised.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the heads up," she said distractedly.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing."

Sam leaned against the stones, folding her arms over her chest. "I've been having these…nightmares," she said slowly. "But they look and feel real."

"They aren't nightmares," Elphaba said. "They're most likely visions of the future. I have that ability as well," she explained. "What happens in these visions?"

Sam shivered. "I see you and my friends die…"

"Die by whom?" she pressed.

"Me," Sam said, slight fear in her eyes.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuunnnnn! Don't you just hate me for these cliffhangers? Until the next chapter, review please! Reviews inspire me to write. 


	12. Discussions

Here's today's chapter! And the test I had this morning at 9am was easy! I finished it in 25 minutes...first one done again...

You guys probably don't really care about that though. You care about the chapter. So here it is. Things should be getting interesting in the next few chapters.

Elphie Muse: Darn tootin'!

So, while I go off and try to find my brain (it ran away from the test), go read the story and remember: I own nothing in this fic.

* * *

"Your sure it was a vision?" Fiyero asked. Barely ten minutes had passed since Sam told Elphaba about the dreams she had. They were all in the common room, a fire crackling softly in the fireplace. Glinda sat in one of the chairs, silent but observant.

"Yes," Elphaba said. "The way she described it sounds like symptoms similar to when I have a vision."

"How is that possible though?" Glinda asked.

"Well, she is our daughter," Fiyero murmured.

"Looks like I take after both of you," Sam said, lifting her head out of her hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Elphaba asked.

"I have the ability to have visions from you and…well I have this from him," she said, lifting the sleeves of her shirt.

"When did you get those?" Fiyero demanded, looking at the blue diamond tattoos on Sam's arms.

"They appeared after a spell was used to age me twenty years," Sam said, letting the sleeves fall. "They're also on my legs."

"Well, if we weren't sure you were our daughter before, this confirms it," he said. "Those tattoos appear only on someone of my line."

"I know were all happy that Samantha is officially your daughter, but how do we stop this vision from coming true?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't think we can. The visions I've had all have come to pass," she said.

"They have?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba nodded. "A celebration throughout Oz that had to do with me, more specifically my death, and the house flying through the sky."

"We have to try and stop it," Sam said. "I can't…I won't be a host to one of those things. Not again."

"It's happened before?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes. Well…I was a host to an offshoot of the Goa'uld known as the Tok'ra. They basically oppose the Goa'uld philosophically even though their physiology is similar. The Tok'ra who possessed me was attacked by an assassin and gave her life to ensure that I'd live. It…it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"How so?" Glinda asked.

"I could feel myself speaking and moving, but the words and actions weren't mine. It's like someone tied strings on you and are dictating what you say and do; you have no control, whatsoever."

"And you still remember everything that you've done?" Elphaba asked, slightly disturbed at what Sam had gone through. Sam nodded.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda exclaimed. "How did you stay sane?"

"My friends," she said.

"So these…Goa'uld are parasites?" Fiyero asked.

Sam nodded. "They enter through the back of the neck and wrap around the person's brain stem. Since the Tok'ra have a more symbiotic relationship they enter through the mouth."

"Wait a tik tok," Elphaba said. "If these things are parasites, then can't they infect different people?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Then how do we know one of us isn't a Goa'uld?" she asked.

"When the Tok'ra died, a rare protein marker was left in my blood. When I get near a Goa'uld or Tok'ra, I can sense them," Sam said. "And I haven't felt a presence of a Goa'uld in any of you."

"How do we know you're you though?" Glinda asked.

Sam shrugged. "I guess you don't. But I am me."

"We need to make sure you stay you," Elphaba said. "I'm not losing my daughter to some…parasitical megalomaniac."

"Any ideas on how to stop her?" Fiyero asked.

Sam shook her head. "None. And I don't want to endanger any of you either. You don't know what the Goa'uld are capable of."

"It's our choice Samantha," Elphaba said.

"I know it is," Sam began. "But if you get possessed, not only will the Goa'uld have access to all your memories and most private thoughts, it'll also cause a miscarriage," she explained.

Elphaba's arms unconsciously wrapped around her abdomen. "Sam, you're the only one here who can…sense these Goa'uld. What if you get compromised and we don't know about it until it's too late?" Fiyero asked.

"What about her friends?" Glinda suggested. "Perhaps they could help in some way. I mean, you've said you have encountered these hideoteous creatures before."

"I thought about bringing them here. But then the dreams …visions…whatever you want to call them, would be closer to coming true," she said.

"The choice is yours Samantha," Elphaba said. "But no matter what you choose, we'll stand behind your decision…as long as you're careful."

Sam smiled. "Thanks…Mom." She rose to her feet and left the room to go think.

Elphaba watched her leave, a faint smile on her face from being called "Mom". She shook herself out of her reverie and turned back to her husband and best friend. "She might be right. It could have been just a dream," she said.

"Do you really want to take that chance Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"If this Goa'uld thing really wants Samantha, I think it'll find a way no matter what we do," Glinda said. "Maybe…maybe she should go back to the other world until we've dealt with this thing."

Elphaba shook her head. "I doubt she'll let us do that."

"What makes you say that?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba arched a brow at him. "She's our daughter for starters. Which means she has a stubborn streak as big as the Kells when it comes to things she believes in. She won't let us face this threat by ourselves."

"So again, how do we keep this possible vision from coming true?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "I've no idea. But I'll find a way. No one is hurting my family as long as I have breath with which to fight." Fiyero and Glinda saw the cold look of determination in Elphaba's eyes and wisely chose not to argue.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam sat in her room, absently cleaning her P-90. Cameron had opted to leave the weapon behind, just in case Sam made a reappearance. Sam finished the mundane task and placed the gun down on her bed. She let out a slow breath and began wondering what she should do.

"So here you are," a familiar voice said.

Sam was instantly on her feet, the gun in hand. She pulled the safety off and aimed the barrel at Braedon. "Get the hell away from me," she snarled.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" he asked with a grin. "You will come back with me," he said in a low voice.

"Over my dead, decaying body," Sam snapped.

"Dead or alive, you are coming back with me," he stated.

_Hathor has a sarcophagus…but how could it have gotten here?_ Sam realized. "I don't think so," Sam told him.

"You think you can kill me?"

Sam's finger tightened around the trigger and several rounds tore their way towards Braedon. She stared in shock when not one bullet hit him. "Crap," Sam muttered, noticing the hand device.

"Sam, you okay?" Fiyero asked, skidding to a halt in the room, Glinda and Elphaba directly behind him.

Braedon looked at them, a cruel smile on his face. "You will come with me," he said, beginning to raise his left hand.

Without thinking, Sam grabbed the sword at the foot of her bed and hurled the scabbard off. She then rammed it into Braedon up to the hilt. He turned and violently backhanded her. He reached behind him and pulled the weapon out.

"Pathetic," he laughed. He flung an energy wave at the three older adults and they slammed into the wall on the other side of the hall.

"You little…" Sam began as she got to her knees. She was cut off when Braedon held the hand device out and activated it. Sam's face contorted in pain, the energy stream flowing into her mind.

Elphaba lifted her head. Her eyes widened in horror. "Samantha!" she screamed.

A figure suddenly hurled himself at Braedon and tackled him away. Sam crumpled to the ground, her breathing slightly ragged. Elphaba crawled back into the room and next to her daughter. A shot suddenly rang out and everyone looked up.

"Now that is a dead Goa'uld," a familiar voice said.

"Cam…Cameron? Daniel? Teal'c?" Sam asked in confusion, wondering if she was seeing things.

"Hey Carter. Long time no see," Cameron said with a grin.

* * *

They're ba-ack! I told you things would start to pick up. Now go review while you wait for the next chapter. Please? If you're still reading this you aren't reviewing...review I say! I am watching you, you know...but I'll stop if you review.

Elphie Muse: Like staring at a computer screen can let you see them.

You've ruined it! Argh!

:Elphie Muse sweatdrops:


	13. Confession and Kiss

Here is today's chapter. I'm still out looking for my brain though...

Elphie Muse: I don't think they needed to know that.

You're probably right. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. We finally get to see some interaction between Sam and Daniel.

Elphie Muse: Um...

Not THAT kind you freak! Sheesh. Get your mind out of the gutter! There are kids reading this possibly!

Elphie Muse: Well you're the one who...

Enough talking about it! You readers, go enjoy the chapter. I have to wash Elphie Muse's brain...

Isn't mine.

* * *

Sam looked at them uncomprehendingly. "How…where did…" she stuttered.

"Tongue tied?" Daniel asked with a grin. He helped her up, keeping an arm around her when she staggered. Sam's heart began pounding a little faster.

"How did you get here?" Fiyero asked.

"You know that mirror we found that brought us here in the first place?" Cameron asked as Sam sat down on the bed.

"Yeah. What of it?" she asked.

"It's actually a portal to this world," Daniel said.

"So how did you make it work?" Elphaba asked.

"I found a current to run through it that opened it up," a feminine voice said from behind Glinda.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda exclaimed, jumping.

"Lieutenant Hailey?" Sam asked.

"It's Captain now ma'am," Hailey said.

"She's been filling in for you," Cameron said.

"She has indeed dealt with many formidable challenges," Teal'c added.

Sam nodded, staring at the body of Braedon. "You guys shouldn't've come," she said softly.

"Why not? We've been gone from Oz for a year…from our perspective," Daniel said in confusion.

Sam rose to her feet and made her way out of the room. Her friends and family watched her leave. "What was that all about?" Hailey asked. "I thought she'd be glad to see us." Cameron shrugged.

"She's afraid she'll kill you," Elphaba said.

"Kill us?" Daniel asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Since she's returned, she's been having nightmares or visions about being possessed by a Goa'uld and killing you."

"I think she was hoping that you guys wouldn't come back here so the vision, if it is a vision, couldn't come to pass," Fiyero said.

"People can't predict the future," Hailey said. "The future is always in motion; nothing is definite."

"But Elphie's had several visions that have come true," Glinda said.

"Impossible," Hailey said.

"Maybe not," Daniel said. "When we left here the first time, I decided to check out that musical _Wicked_. It explained a lot of stuff that we encountered here."

"And how is that possible?" Cameron asked.

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe the author dreamt of this place or something. All I'm saying is that Elphaba had a vision about being celebrated and of a house flying through the air, both before they happened."

"And they both came true?" Hailey asked.

"The people of Oz celebrated my 'death'. And after I had the vision of the flying house, my sister Nessarose died from a house falling on her," Elphaba said.

"Okay. A bit more convinced now," Hailey said.

"We need to find a way to stop this vision from coming true," Cameron said. As they all began to discuss what could be done, Daniel slipped out of the room and began searching for Sam. He eventually found her in one of the smaller common rooms, curled up on the windowsill, a large red velvet curtain wrapped around her.

"You all right?" he asked.

She jumped in startlement. "Daniel," she greeted.

He walked over to her, removing his weapons, weapons vest, and jacket. He set them down a chair and sat on the ledge next to her. "Elphaba told us about the vision you had," he said.

"I don't want it to come true Daniel," she said.

"Sam, we'll do everything we can to prevent it," he told her. He frowned, noticing the look on her face. "What aren't you telling us?"

"The…the Goa'uld that…possesses me is…" she stammered, tears rising in her eyes. She broke off and wiped her eyes. She let out a slow breath. "It's Hathor," she whispered softly.

"Hathor? How? Jack killed her, didn't he?"

She shook her head. "Apparently she was able to open a portal to this world." They remained silent for several moments.

"She's the one that took you, isn't she?" he finally said.

Sam nodded. "There were so many times I just wanted to give up," she whispered. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "She turned me into a child to inflict greater pain."

Daniel saw his friend's strength wavering and his heart broke for her. His mind was screaming some pretty impressive names at Hathor that would even surprise Jack. The archaeologist maneuvered himself around so he was in between Sam and the window. He pulled her into his arms.

Sam felt Daniel pulling her towards him and didn't fight it. She rested her head against his chest, loosening her grip on the curtain. He took it and wrapped it around the both of them. She felt his arms enclose around her. She closed her eyes, a strange feeling of safety enveloping her.

Daniel watched as Sam slowly fell asleep. He smiled as she slept. He reached down and brushed some of the longer strands of hair from her face. She shifted slightly but continued to sleep. The conversation Daniel had with Elphaba so many months ago surged to the surface of his mind.

_"Do you love her?" Elphaba asked._

_Daniel was slightly thrown by her question. "Love her?"_

_"Yes. Do you love her as a friend, or as something else?"_

Daniel thought about the question. When they had been sent back to their world, he had greatly missed Sam. He had contributed it to her being one of his closest friends, but in his heart he knew it was something more.

_I do,_ he realized to himself. _I do love her._ With that thought in his mind, he kissed the top of Sam's head and closed his eyes.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Elphaba smiled as she watched Daniel kiss the top of Sam's head. She had known that Daniel loved her daughter. She saw it on his face every time he looked at her. She silently crept out of the doorway and noiselessly closed the door. She turned and left, heading down to the others to tell them not to disturb Sam and Daniel.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the sun's rays. She frowned in confusion as to where she was and what she was using for a pillow. She lifted her head and blinked in surprise when she saw Daniel still fast asleep. His glasses were slightly askew on his face and Sam couldn't help but smile.

_He's so caring,_ Sam thought. _Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Am I afraid that he'll reject me, or that he loves someone else?_ She looked down, his arms still enfolded loosely around her. _No…I'm afraid that he does love me…and I could lose him just like I lost Martouf…_ she realized.

Sam reached out and gently fixed his glasses. As she looked for a way out of the wrapped curtain, Daniel yawned and woke up. "Sam," he said groggily.

Sam felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. She looked up at him and stared into his warm blue eyes. "Daniel…" she said slowly. _I don't care if I lose him in a minute or in a hundred years. I love him._

As she opened her mouth to say how she felt about him, he cupped her face with his hands and gave her a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Sam was surprised at first, but didn't care. She snaked her arms around his waist and returned the kiss just as passionately.

* * *

Okay, possibly a bit shippy I know. For that I apologize. Now please review! Reviews make me happy and will make me want to make the story longer. 


	14. As Long As Your Mine

Here is today's chapter, and once again it is a bit shippy, but remember, ship happens.

Elphie Muse: So funny I forgot to laugh.

Yeah, well...whatever. And to those readers who don't like Sam/Dan pairings or think it's "Like incest", how is it like incest? Sam and Daniel aren't even related! Daniel even asks Sam after he's Descended if there was anything between them...but I degress...

I would like to take this opportunity to thank SithLibrarian and Darth Tater for reviewing so much. The two of you rock! I have digital invisible pudding on the way to you two...hopefully it won't get lost...

Elphie Muse:Sarcastically: Now why would digital invisible pudding get lost?

Ah shut your yap. So go enjoy the chapter.

I own nothing of consquence in this fic.

* * *

Sam slowly broke away from Daniel, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. She looked up at Daniel. "Daniel, I…" she began.

"I'm sorry," he said, cutting her off.

"For what?" she asked.

He stared at her in confusion. Sam gave him a small smile. Daniel found it hard to breath staring into Sam's blue eyes. She unwrapped the curtain and draped it loosely over them. She rested her head against his chest again and closed her eyes.

"I love you Daniel," she whispered.

Daniel blinked, not believing what he was hearing. "You…you do?"

"Yes. I don't know how you feel about me, but I had to tell you before anything happened," she said. _Please let him care about me the same way I care about him,_ Sam thought desperately.

A smile broke out on Daniel's face and he held Sam close. "I love you Samantha," he whispered softly in her ear.

She lifted her head slightly to look up at them and they kissed again. "I must be dreaming," she murmured.

"Then don't wake up," he said. A thought crossed his mind and he chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"I just hope I never anger your mother. She could turn me into a newt or something," he said.

Sam shrugged. "You'd still be a cute newt."

"We should get up to show the others we're not dead," Daniel said.

"We should," she agreed, not moving.

Daniel shook his hand and looked out the window. "This is a beautiful place," he said, the sun finally over the horizon.

"Sunset is even better," Sam said.

A knock sounded on the door. "Breakfast!" Elphaba's voice called through the door. "I can't promise any will be left if you two stay up here. Your friend Teal'c has a healthy appetite."

Sam groaned but got up. She ran her hands through her hair to straighten it and opened the door. "Morning," she said to her mother.

"Samantha, Daniel," Elphaba greeted. They made their way down to the dining room and sat at the table. Even though nothing had happened between Sam and Daniel, everyone knew that something had changed between them.

"So, which Goa'uld are we dealing with?" Cameron asked as the food came out.

"Hathor," Sam said, picking at eggs.

"Didn't she die?" Hailey questioned.

"Apparently not," Daniel said.

"Only Daniel Jackson and myself will be able to get close enough to Hathor," Teal'c said, piling a large amount of eggs on his fork.

"Why only you two?" Glinda asked.

"Of the men here, they're the only ones who can't be affected by the mind dust Hathor has," Sam said.

"The stuff doesn't affect women," Hailey put in.

"Daniel's already been exposed to it and now has an immunity. Teal'c is immune because he's Jaffa," Sam went on.

"So what can we do?" Elphaba asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure there's much we can do."

"We try to get the nations to unite together," Glinda said.

"That could work," Cameron said. Over the rest of breakfast and much of the day, they began coming up with plans and ideas on how to stop Hathor.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam sighed and flopped down on her bed, thoroughly exhausted. Daniel shut the door and smiled. "Tired?" he asked.

Sam mumbled something into the mattress. She lifted her head up and rolled onto her back. "How could you tell?" she repeated.

He grinned. "Lucky guess."

Sam shook her head and sat up. She kicked off her shoes and stood. She gathered her nightclothes and went to the bathroom to change. Daniel merely took off his shoes and socks. He unbuckled his belt and set it down on top of his things. A moment later Sam emerged from the bathroom. She wore a pair of baggy flannel pants and a loose tank top. As Daniel made to settle himself on the cushions of the chair, Sam grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I…I don't want to sleep alone," she whispered, her gaze lowered. "Last night was the first time I didn't have the visions." She looked up and Daniel could detect a faint trace of fear. "I don't want to have them again." He nodded in understanding. When Sha're and Janet had died, Sam had been there with him, giving him a shoulder to lean on. Now it was his turn to be the shoulder.

They crawled into bed. Sam snuggled close to him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, his fingers brushing her bare shoulder. She shivered and they sank beneath the covers, tired but content as they held one another in their arms.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

_"Sam! Fight it!" Daniel yelled, his arms chained behind him. Teal'c and Cameron lay unconscious on the floor. Blood was smeared on their faces._

_"The one called Carter is no more," a sonorous voice boomed. "We are now Hathor." She extended her left hand and activated the hand device. Daniel's face contorted in pain. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, unmoving. His eyes told of his disbelief and pain before they closed._

_Hathor grinned, running a hand through her blonde hair. "This world, is now ours," she declared with a laugh. She turned her attention to Fiyero and grinned. "Time to die father," she whispered. She held out her left hand and smiled as he sagged in the chains, dead._

_"Fiyero!" Elphaba screamed. "You'll pay for that!" she snarled at Hathor._

_"You will not kill us. We are, after all, your precious daughter," Hathor chuckled. She picked up the torture rod and pressed it against Elphaba's skin. The green woman shrieked in pain._

_"Colonel stop!" Hailey yelled._

_Hathor stopped and turned to the Captain. "I think not," she said. "Once this world bows to me, Earth shall fall as well."_

_"Hathor!" a voice yelled. She looked up and saw Daniel leaning heavily against the wall, bruised and bloodied. A Berretta was in his hand and wavering. "Let them go now!" he ordered._

_"We don't think so," Hathor laughed. "The only way to stop us is to kill the woman you love. And you will never be able to do that." The gun lowered and he slid to the ground. Hathor laughed. "Pathetic," she said._

_"Daniel…do something!" Elphaba cried. Her large stomach prevented her from moving quickly, as did the chains._

_"He will not," Hathor scoffed. "He is pathetic. Why Carter loved him is a mystery." She smiled in triumph and made her way over to Elphaba._

_"Sam…I'm sorry," Daniel whispered. He lifted the gun and squeezed off several rounds. Hathor turned, shock and disbelief on her face. She fell to her knees and then to her side, her eyes staring lifelessly at him._

_He rose to his feet and undid the chains on his companions. Tears streamed down his face. Hailey placed one of his arms over her shoulder to help support him. "You had no choice Daniel," Hailey said softly._

_"I could've tried harder," he whispered._

_"You stopped Hathor," Elphaba said, emotion thick in her voice._

_The sound of metal on stone made them turn. As they turned, a flash of light shot past them and struck Elphaba in the stomach. As she fell to the ground, another flash went by and struck Hailey. Daniel stared in horror as Hathor aimed the staff weapon at him. He stood rooted to the spot._

_"Die our love," she snarled. Daniel saw the flash of light heading right for his chest and let out a cry of pain as it struck him…_

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

"DANIEL!" Sam screamed, bolting upright in bed. Her chest was heaving and ice cold sweat clung to her skin. Tears streamed down her face.

"Sam?" Daniel asked, having nearly fallen off the bed when Sam screamed his name. He immediately noticed her entire body shaking and the look of horror in her eyes. He pulled her to him and stroked her hair.

Sam sank into Daniel's embrace, unable to calm her shaking limbs. She gripped his shirt and began sobbing into his shoulder. Daniel continued to make soothing noises as he started rocking Sam.

"I'm fine Sam," he finally said. "I'm here."

"You have to leave," she whispered desperately. "Now before it's too late."

"I'm not leaving you alone Sam," he said. "I love you too much."

"You don't understand," she snapped, pushing him away. She rose to her feet and began pacing around the room.

"What don't I understand? If it's the visions, we'll find a way to stop them," he told her, rising to his feet. He reached out to touch her.

She shrank away. "Daniel…you don't get it. Hathor just doesn't possess me, she makes me kill you all. I don't want to watch you die," she whispered.

Daniel closed the distance between them and held her tightly. "And you won't. We'll find a way to stop Hathor and keep your visions from coming true. I promise…I promise…" he whispered, and Sam believed him.

* * *

Well? Didja like it? Please review! Reviews make me happy and semi-sane.

Elphie Muse: You can have sanity? I'm in shock.

Bite me.

Elphie Muse: Where?

...Okay...anyways, please review to shut Elphie Muse. Now while you go review, I'm going to go watch some of my Sailor Moon DVDs in the dubbed format with the subtitles from the Japanese version (it's actually funny to watch, especially in the S series of Sailor Moon).


	15. Ascended Talks

Here is today's chapter! Things should start picking up soon. That's all I got to say.

Elphie Muse: That was short.

You're point?

Elphie Muse: No point.

Good. And remember, I own nothing.

* * *

"How's Sam doing?" Cameron asked. Several days had passed since Sam's most disturbing vision.

"She's secluded herself from us," Fiyero said. "Won't speak to any of us."

"Is Daniel Jackson not with her?" Teal'c inquired.

"No," the archaeologist in question answered. He stepped into the common room and slumped down into a chair. "She won't even talk to me anymore."

Elphaba silently slipped out of the room and made her way to her study. She opened the door and was unsurprised to find Sam sitting at the desk pouring over dozens of books. More books and papers were stacked on the floor near the stool.

"I said leave me alone Daniel," Sam said without looking up.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not him," Elphaba said. Sam looked up and Elphaba saw how tired Sam was. "Are you all right?"

Sam snorted. "Am I all right? I can't even go to sleep now because the visions are getting so bad."

"You have to sleep," Elphaba said gently.

"No I don't," Sam insisted, turning back to the book.

Elphaba saw that the book was the Grimmerie. In one swift movement she slammed the book shut and yanked it away from Sam. "Yes you do," Elphaba said.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sam demanded angrily. "I need to find a spell!"

"Samantha, you have to rest. If you keep depriving yourself of sleep you'll only make things worse," Elphaba said.

"I don't care! I have to find a spell to stop me!"

"I do care!" Elphaba cried. "You're my daughter! I know what magic does to a person when they're sleep-deprived. After I thought your father had died I didn't sleep for more than a couple of consecutive hours. Every spell I had tried to cast didn't work. Luckily Chistery was there to hide the Grimmerie from me before I did any real damage."

"I'm not you," Sam said curtly.

"I know that," Elphaba said, her voice taking on a hard edge. "But you are my daughter and I'll be damned if I let you do something foolish. You have friends and people who care about you Samantha. Don't shut them out, trust in them."

Sam's lower lip started quivering. "I…I need to be strong…" she whispered.

"You can be strong with support Samantha." Elphaba set the Grimmerie down and enveloped her daughter in a hug. "I can't lose you Sam," she whispered. "Besides," she added, breaking apart from Sam, "someone's going to have to help us when we have a new little one running around."

"Y…you're pregnant?" Sam asked. Elphaba nodded. "Damn," Sam muttered.

Elphaba frowned. "What's the matter?"

"In my visions, you were pregnant when I…you know," Sam said. "We have to find a way to prevent the visions from coming to pass."

"We?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah. I still got some time left and it might help to have multiple people searching for an answer," Sam said.

"Good. Glinda's gone back to Gillikin to get them to band with the Vinkus. Fiyero and Cameron and Hailey are going to Quadling Country and Munchkinland to get them to join as well," Elphaba said as they made their way out of the study and back down to the common room.

"We need to be careful to make sure no one loyal to Hathor finds out about the uprising," Sam said.

Elphaba nodded. "We know. Chistery and his brethren will start flying around, scouting and spying on any activity the empress is up to." They walked into the common room and sat down with the others, talking about what could be done.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

"Are you worried that we won't find a way to stop the visions?" Daniel asked a few weeks later. They still hadn't heard anything from Glinda. Fiyero and Cameron and Hailey had left earlier that day for Quadling Country.

"Yes," Sam said, sitting at her window. "Though I haven't had one in a while."

"At least you've been able to sleep," he said, stoking the fire.

"Yeah," she agreed softly.

"Speaking of sleep, you need to get some," he ordered. Sam obediently crawled under the blankets and fell asleep immediately. Daniel watched her sleep, finally letting the worry show in his eyes. He sat down in the stuffed chair and closed his eyes.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Daniel opened his eyes and frowned when he found himself in the Gate Room back at the SGC. He noticed that the light was giving everything a soft glow. He immediately remembered the last time this had happened.

"Hello Daniel Jackson," a voice said.

Daniel turned and smiled at the familiar face. "Oma," he greeted.

Oma Desala rose to her feet and walked down to Daniel. "She needs your help."

"Who? Sam?" he asked. Oma nodded. "How can I help her?"

"The path to help her must be found by you," she said.

"We don't have time for your riddles Oma. We only have a few months left before the visions come true," he said.

"You cannot stop the flow of time," she said.

"I know that," Daniel said. "But while we stand here contemplating the meaning of life and whatnot, Sam gets closer to losing herself."

"Only by conquering one's self will one know the Way," Oma said.

Daniel frowned at her sentence. He began pacing, brow furrowed in deep thought. He suddenly looked up, a revelation on his face. "That's it!" he exclaimed. Oma smiled at him as everything faded to black.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Sam opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Destroyed buildings were all around her. Several broken pillars stood close by, a dark doorway behind them. As Sam looked around, she found herself recognizing where she was.

"Samantha," a familiar voice said.

She turned. "O…Orlin…" she said in disbelief. "But how? You helped us with the Ori and were in the body of a child. You said you couldn't re-Ascend."

He smiled, his eyes soft. "The others were sympathetic enough to allow me to Ascend once more. They knew I did what I did to help stop a massacre."

"Why are you here though? Not that I'm not grateful to see you again."

"I'm here to tell you you're not alone," he said.

"Orlin, I saw what I'll do to my friends and loved ones."

"The future is never set in stone Samantha. Time is constantly flowing and changing its path to suit what happens to us."

"What are you saying?"

"The vision can be prevented. You were given the dream to prevent it."

"Given? Given to me by whom?" she demanded.

"By me," he said.

"All the pain I felt in it was because of you?" she asked.

"I am sorry," he said. "But you needed to be aware of what could come to pass."

"So why did you give me the visions? I am assuming you had a reason."

"The Goa'uld are a dangerous enemy with the technology they possess. The one called Hathor also possessing magic," he said.

"How is that possible though?"

"Her host's mother escaped from this world. She then had a child who later became the host of Hathor," Orlin began.

"And when O'Neill threw her into the cryo-chamber, she opened a portal to this world where she's been since," Sam finished.

"And with the Wizard gone from this land, she easily gained power," he said.

"What if I can't stop the vision?" Sam asked.

"I have faith that you will," he said. Everything began to fade away into black.

**_Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked Wicked_**

Daniel jerked awake, Sam's hand on his shoulder. "You all right?" she asked.

He looked up at her, the conversation with Oma Desala still fresh in his mind. He leapt to his feet and pulled Sam close. "I know how to stop the vision!" he said excitedly.

"You do?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Oma helped me find it."

"Oma Desala? She spoke to you?" Sam asked. "But we're in another… dimension or something," she said.

"I know, but remember, she's an Ascended being. She can probably go wherever she wants as long as she doesn't interfere too much," Daniel said.

"That would explain my dream then," she murmured.

"Your dream?" he asked.

"Orlin stopped in for a visit," she said.

"Isn't he a kid with no memory of being Ascended now?" he asked.

"The others changed their minds and helped him." Daniel nodded and Sam told him everything Orlin had told her.

"Well that's…nice of them," he finally said. "Though I think it would've been nice of them to not let you feel pain in the vision."

"Doesn't matter to me. All that matters is we stop it from coming to pass. So how do we stop the vision?" Sam asked. Daniel grinned at her.

* * *

Hope it was enjoyable. As I said, things should start picking up. And how will the visions be prevented? Stay tuned to find out! 


	16. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I know you've probably been waiting for an update to this story for the past...seven months now, but I am sad to say that this story is dead and gone. It was a difficult story to write and I've lost inspiration to continue it. For that I apologize. There may come a time when I get renewed inspiration, but until then, this story is dead.

Also, some things were drawn to my attention in recent reviews. I'd like to point out that the WICKED part of this story is based off the musical, not the book. The book was bad. The book was dull. The book had no feeling. The book, in my opinion, didn't let the reader escape reality. The musical did. I was better able to relate to the musical characters and was crying by the end of the musical. The book I just sorta closed and was like "Huh. That was a bit of a waste of time...". Though the sequel, Son of a Witch, was better. I degress...

Again, I apologize, though I'd like to thank all who gave me reviews. Just about all of them were kind and supportive; only a few recent ones were patronizing.

Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter


End file.
